Dreams and Love on the High Seas
by slytherensangel26
Summary: This is the second installment for the Back To Action Universe! Picks up where Back To Action leaves off as the Oliver Twins join Adam, Tyler, and Tanya for a vacation on the Disney Cruise Lines. Rated M for some Adult Romance...
1. The Excitement of Expectation

**Hey Everyone...well, here it is...a sequel. You guys all asked for it and the damned plot bunny wouldn't leve me alone...and i really didn't have the heart to shoot it. **

**So I gave in...this story takes place where the other left off. Get ready for some Adam/Tanya romance, Tyler/Terra fluff, and some adventure on the high seas! **

**This is the only time I will put up a disclaimer.**

**The Power Rangers are the property of the Disney Company. I have no affliation with them. and I am not making a single penny off of this story.**

**All OC's are mine as well as the plot.**

**One final note...I have never been on a cruise before so all details of the cruise ship are based soley on the information gathered from the disney cruiselines website.**

**This story is AU!**

**With all that being said, all I will ask is that you guys read and enjoy and leve non flaming reviews!**

It was dark in Park's House. Adam had sent the kids to bed as soon as they all got home. But he knew they wouldn't be asleep for a long time.

And he knew he wouldn't either. Like the kids, he was too excited to sleep. If fact he was sure he could hear noise coming from his son's room. He smiled as he looked at the clock.

It was 2am already. He secretly wondered if he should climb out of his nice comfy bed and tell the kids to go to sleep or not. It was one of those pesky responsibilities that went along with raising a kid.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

_Fine_

Adam got out of his soft comfy bed and pulling on his robe he opened the door and padded across the hall to his son's room.

He grinned as he got near to the door and heard sudden quietness blanket the room. He wasn't fooled. He opened the door.

All was still in the room. His son had given his bed to Terra to sleep in and then he and TJ occupied the exercise mats covered in blankets on the floor. It was quiet in the room.

Way to quiet.

Adam smirked. "You know, if you really wanted to fake being asleep you shouldn't hold your breath. You should be snoring or something."

A loud snore erupted through the room the moment he said that causing the black ninja to laugh.

"Very funny Ty."

Then he could hear is son snickering a second later. "I hope you guys do get to sleep. Andros may be giving us a ride tomorrow but I don't think you guys want to get to the ship and then be too exhausted to do anything."

"Okay dad." Tyler said. "We'll try to go to sleep."

"That's all I ask for."

Then Adam closed the door and walked back to his room.

* * *

As he climbed into his bed he felt like a hypocrite. He still couldn't go to sleep.

Then his phone started to ring.

Adam sat up and looked at the caller ID. It was Tanya. Smiling, Adam picked it up.

"Hey Tanya."

"Hi Adam, can't sleep either?"

"No, I'm too excited. I can't wait to spend some quality time with you. I really miss you."

He could hear the humor in her voice. "Me too cutie. I can't wait to see you. Even if it's only been 4 hours since I left."

Adam smiled. "You know…you could always just drive over here. It would save time tomorrow. Andros is supposed to pick us up by seven.

There was silence on the line.

"Um. I kind of did that already…I'm in the driveway."

Adam smiled as he got out bed and walked to the front door with the phone to his ear and opened the front door. Tanya was pulling her bags out of the back of her rental car.

Adam grinned as he hung up the phone and walked out to her car.

Tanya reached into her trunk to retrieve her suit case when a strong arm reached out and took hold of the handle." Tanya looked up and smiled at her chivalrous boyfriend who was dressed in only a pair of black sweat pants.

"Allow me." he grinned

"My hero." she said quietly as she stepped out of the way and allowed him to pull it out of the trunk before setting it on the ground.

"Always." he said before leaning into her and gently touching his lips to hers.

Tanya's heart jumped and she allowed herself to revel in the soft kiss he was giving her….they way his soft lips felt against her own. And as she kissed him back she felt herself wrap her arms around his neck.

If only for a moment…

Adam finally parted his lips and pulled away. "I missed you. Lets get inside."

"Okay…" she said softly as he picked up her makeup bag and followed him into his house.

Once they got into the master bedroom, Tanya quickly changed into a pajama set…that Adam noticed were green.

Adam smiled and pulled back the top sheet as she got in and snuggled next to him.

But Adam was too overjoyed to sleep so he just watched her…enjoying her closeness.

Tanya smiled back at him as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close.

Then Adams lips were on hers again…and this time they were anything but chaste.

At first his lips were soft and feathery but now they were lingering and soon she was pushing back ever so gently and then parted slightly.

Adam was beside himself with excitement. Her mouth was open…she was inviting him to explore her and so attentively he slid his tongue between her lips and delved gently into the contours of her mouth.

Tanya sighed and gently caressed his tongue with hers and allowed herself to explore his mouth.

Adam and Tanya were both lost in their kiss and Tanya barely noticed Adam pulling her closer even stroking her hips just as gently as his tongue caressed hers.

Then Tanya felt herself being maneuvered so she was laying partially on his chest.

But she didn't want to stop kissing him even though she needed air.

_If only they didn't need air to survive._

But Adam ended their kiss and greedily sucked in the much needed oxygen.

He was grinning at her. "I could get used to this."

Tanya smiled at him. "I don't know how I lived without you all these years. But now that I have been shown what I've missed…I can never go back. It would drive me crazy."

Adam smiled at her before drawing her into another kiss. For several more minutes their kiss lasted…this time going a bit farther as Adam's lips left her mouth and started tasting the outer shell of her ear.

Tanya closed her eyes…waiting to see what he would do next. Then she felt his lips gently drift to her neck…and she soon found herself succumbing to his gentle loving ministrations.

Then out of no where Adam gently touched the skin of her stomach…causing her to inhale…she had never gone beyond kissing him.

Startled, Adam stopped and opened his eyes. If Tanya wasn't ready for him to go farther than kissing he'd stop before he went too far.

"I'm sorry Tanya. I got a little carried away."

Tanya regarded him for a moment before leaning down and gently pressing her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

"You didn't do anything wrong Adam. I've just never gone beyond kissing."

"It's okay Tanya…I'm patient. I've been waiting years for you. I can wait some more."

"Thank you Adam." she kissed him once more before resting her head against him and slowly they began to doze off.

* * *

The hours seemed to pass like water through a sieve and before they knew it, it was time to go.

3 hours later they were standing at the entrance to port Canaveral where after saying their goodbyes they waited for the bus that would take them to the ship.

Tyler smiled when he saw how carefree his dad and Tanya were holding hands. He smiled at them and then his gaze slid to Terra who was to his eyes…the most beautiful girl ever in her light green tank top, blue jean shorts and green sandals. Her hair was plaited down her back courtesy of Tanya's expert styling skills.

She looked radiant.

Finally the bus came up and they boarded it after being reassured by the nice port man that their bags would be waiting in their state rooms when they got there.

The bus ride seemed to last forever and TJ was making sure that Terra and Tyler didn't sit to close together…after all, he did have a responsibility as her big brother.

And so he sat right between them.

Terra frowned at him. "Why did her darling brother feel the need to protect her? She thought that their little adventure not more than 2 weeks before had been enough to prove how trust worthy Tyler was.

But TJ just sat there fiddling with his cell phone that their parents had given them…and saying nothing.

It was so damned frustrating! Stupid irritating older brother! He was only older than in by the space of a few minutes after all!

And was that a smirk he was giving her? TJ had just looked up at her with a smirk. "This will be a lot of fun won't it? We've never been on a cruise line before."

Terra frowned again but said nothing to him and instead looked at all the passing scenery.

From across the way, Adam smirked at Tanya and held her close.

* * *

Before long they reached the port and were checking into their rooms. It wasn't just the kids that were excited either. Adam and Tanya were just as impressed by the huge grand staircase and the warm welcome they were given as they were shown to their staterooms.

Beforehand, Adam had reserved two state rooms side by side one for the kids and one for the adults.

And the kids were hardly complaining…well except for the fact that they were hungry.

But before that Adam had some words…or as TJ put it 'a lecture' for them before they headed to Triton's café.

"I am trusting you kids to behave yourselves. I don't want any fighting while we are on this ship…or on the islands. He gaze lingered on the twins. "You guys are different than the other kids on the ship because of your Ninjetti powers but try to blend in…just don't start or finish any fights…unless you are in mortal danger which I highly doubt will be a problem on this ship. In any case just walk away."

Every morning I will wake you guys up for a quick workout." he looked directly at the twins. "I did promise your dad that I would put you through your cottas before letting you go off on your own."

Other than that pace yourselves. Don't wear down too quickly. I'm letting you go off on your own now…but I want you back here at 7pm to change so we can go to dinner."

"You got all that?"

All the kids nodded him.

Adam smiled at them.

"Then get out of here!"

* * *

When the kids were gone, Adam pulled Tanya close to him just as he leaned in for a kiss his cell phone rang.

Tanya giggled but gave Adam some space so he could answer his phone.

"Adam here. What do you want Tommy."

"Just checking on the kids."

Adam chuckled. "There fine. I just gave them your lecture before letting them go have their fun."

Adam could hear Kim asking a question in the background.

"Kim wants to make sure that TJ has the cell phone."

"Yeah, I saw TJ messing with it while doing his best to keep Terra and Tyler from sitting next to each other."

Tommy chuckled. "That's my boy."

Adam grinned. "You do know that Tyler won't be put off that easily. He will find a way to get close to Terra if he can."

"Well, if he manages to get around a protective older brother than he deserves her." Tommy answered. "Owe!" he exclaimed a second later.

Adam was laughing. "I don't want to know what that was about so I'll let you go."

He heard a growl. "Yeah Adam, have fun on that cruise. Mrs. Oliver is just asking for it."

"TMI!" Adam retorted as he shuddered. "I'll talk to you later." Then he hung up in a hurry.

Tanya was laughing as she closed the distance and planted a kiss on his lips.

When they pulled apart Adam grinned. "Thanks Tanya…I didn't need those images in my head." Adam said as he leaned in for a kiss that soon turned into a kiss of longing and passion.

They were gonna be in the state room for a while.

**I hope you all like the story so far...I will do my best to update as soon as possible!**


	2. Cause and Effect

**Greetings to all my faithful readers and reviewers!**

**I want to apoligize for the long wait between chapters...i have been working on fabricating props for my Halloween Haunt...from scratch. I promise to not make you wait so long anymore.**

**So, here we go then! I wnat to also tell you that as i have never been on a cruise ship i don't know how readily chocolate is kept on board a cruise ship.**

**This story is AU**

**Lastly, I love getting reviews...but alas I despise flames...so don't send them my way! **

**So, read on!**

* * *

The kids were having the time of their life…so far. But you can never know when your parents are Ninjetti. But for the moment they sat by the pool enjoying a pepperoni and sausage pizza.

Terra was really enjoying her second slice of pizza and across from her the boys were both on their fourth slice. Terra frowned at them…they were letting the cheese hang from their mouths.

She shook her head and took a sip from her soda…before taking another bite of her pizza. That's when she got the feeling she was being watched. From under her eyelashes she raised her eyes and saw Tyler looking at her.

She smiled and lowered her eyes to take a sip of her soda.

_He really was cute… _He had let his curly black hair grow out and now it hung to his shoulders and she smiled to herself when she remembered the first time their eyes had met. She loved his eyes that were the color of moist chocolate brownies…and speaking of which….she suddenly had a sweet tooth.

Across from Terra, Tyler was doing his best not to stare at his secret girlfriend. Ever since they met at the Scott's wedding they had been interested….it wasn't until her mom and dad's wedding that he had gotten up the courage to make his move…and they had been 'dating' if you could call it that.

Her brother had been especially protective of her. And he had become more and more annoying ever since…

_You would think after saving her life that he would have taken it easy on him. _

But he was willing to take on this challenge…after all, this was a Disney cruise ship.

And so, he continued watching her…when she got up to visit the snack bar he made his move.

Terra smiled when she saw Tyler get up to follow her out of the corner of her eye.

She said nothing and continued making her way to the counter in search of chocolate.

TJ watched in muted exasperation as his best friend got up to follow his twin to the snack bar. He couldn't believe that his mom and dad hadn't picked up on their secret relationship…but he hadn't missed the love sick looks they had been exchanging.

_Ugh I may just vomit if this goes on much longer. _

What added to the strangeness was that in a way he could sense her thoughts. That was the part that made him feel sick. He could feel the lovey dovey stuff every time their eyes met. It had been that way since the night their powers had been awakened…

But at the moment…he was just feeling sick…well, not sick really…at this point the wasn't sure what he felt…maybe he could call his mom and talk about it…or he would if their parents weren't busy being…'together.

At that moment he felt a pang in his heart…he shook his head.

_Maybe a quick workout is what I need…_

And with that thought he headed for the pool.

"That will be 1.50."

Terra reached into her pocket but was stopped by Tyler. "Let me get that."

She smiled at her secret boyfriend reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

After paying for it they walked back to the table to see that TJ wasn't there. A minute later they saw him talking to some people.

It was good to see TJ was enjoying himself finally.

Terra smiled at him as she broke off a piece of chocolate and handed him a piece which he gratefully took.

As they ate their chocolate they never took their eyes off each other…

**Splash!**

TJ and Terra turned their heads in time to see a fight getting underway…and then they saw TJ get pummeled.

As one they sprang into action. Terra was the first one into the pool and she reached her brother's side in mere seconds. Just as she got there she saw the problem…a bigger guy was standing over them with a fist pulled back.

"Leave him alone!"

"No, he started it!"

"I don't think so. I saw you hit him."

Just then a girl came up behind him. "If that's the case, you must be as blind as well as fat!"

Terra's eyes narrowed at the blonde girl. She could feel her anger flare to life…and she was hard pressed to keep her anger from spilling out of her.

Just then TJ came up for air.

And that's when it happened. Terra saw the bully swing his fist out to hit her twin and she immediately stepped in front of it.

She felt the flash of pain as his fist connected with the side of her head and then everything went black.

Tyler got really angry when he saw his girlfriend go down and he reacted instantly. But when he made to launch himself at the bully, he heard his dad's voice in his head.

_Just walk away. _

So resolutely, he sneered at the older boy. "Just stay the hell away from us!"

His face burned as he heard the bully's laughing behind them. He hadn't felt so ashamed since he was an orphan. But he took a deep breathe and followed his friends out of the pool.

* * *

Tanya shivered as Adam trailed his fingers down her side and pulled her flush against him. While his hands were busy his lips were tasting the sweetness of her neck.

Tanya moaned almost quietly as she felt his searing touch on her hips. She wrapped her legs around his and felt his body melt against hers.

"Your so soft angel." Adam whispered as he pulled back. "I could touch you, caress every inch of you…all day."

His eyes darkened as his lady pushed her lips against his in a soul searing kiss that sent fire through the black ninja's veins and his hands stopped caressing her hips and instead found his way to her hair which she had pulled in a pony tail and with a little effort he pulled it free and let it cascade around them enshrouding them as they passionately made out.

The two lovers were in their own world as Adam ran his tongue against Tanya's lips requesting entrance as he ran his fingers through her hair.

His heart beat faster as she opened her mouth letting him in. The passion intensified as he gently explored her mouth committing each crevice and contour to memory. He heard her moan and his stomach tightened. He could just begin to feel his nether regions tightening…but then he remembered that she had said that she didn't want to make love yet.

And so reluctantly he pushed those thoughts away and instead wrapped her in his arms. Tanya kissed him and lay her head on his chest…trying to regain her breath.

"I love you Adam. I could lay in your arms forever."

Adam grinned at her before allowing his eyes to close.

* * *

Tyler opened the door as TJ carried his sister in. As he closed the door, TJ gently placed his sister on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Terra? You got to wake up!"

Tyler sat on the edge of the bed as he watched TJ take her hand in his and close his eyes. He cold feel the energy in the room as TJ sent power into his sister in an attempt to wake her up…a second later she moaned and opened her eyes.

"Ugh…why does my head hurt?"

"You did something stupid." TJ said scowling. "You decided to play hero and took a hit to the head…a hit that was meant for me. Why did you do that!"

Terra winced and clenched her eyes shut. Her brother's loud voice was giving her a headache…or maybe that bully hit her harder then she thought.

"Could you please whisper? Your voice is making my head hurt."

TJ scowled and turned away from his sister. That's when Tyler decided to speak up.

"I know I am not Ninjetti like the two of you are…but I know that until this cruise is over…we will have to deal with those bully's again and again. So, there's no reason to try and avoid them."

"So what are you suggesting?" TJ raged at them. That I stick around and watch the two of you be all sweet and sickening over each other!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Terra asked finally able to open her eyes.

"You two. I know you guys are together! You may have fooled mom and dad…but I can sense every emotion and thought that goes through your head. It makes me feel sick!"

"Well guess what!" Terra raged. "I have the same ability! I can tell when you were upset…I was the first to know when you were in trouble…I was just waiting for you to take care of that guy."

"And than you decided that I couldn't handle it! I could have taken him myself! I don't need my sister to save me!"

With that he fumed out the door. Tyler grabbed him the back of this shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Did you not hear what I just said? That jerk is still out there! If we stick together he won't bother us." Then Tyler lowered his voice. "Just cause you're Ninjetti doesn't mean you can use it to attack someone, no matter how much of an jerk he is…there are other ways to beat them."

TJ closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "The guy is all muscle. How can we beat him if we're not allowed to fight?"

Tyler smirked as he released his friend…

"Brains over brawn…we aren't allowed to fight…if they give us any more trouble we will just have to find a way to outsmart him."

TJ was silently taking in his friend's words. "That could be fun."

"My thoughts exactly…but for now lets see what fun we can have…I brought my Playstation with me…"

As the boys played their games Terra was in a world of her own though she masked it by sitting on her stomach watching her brother and boyfriend play their games.

"…_You must be as blind as well as fat!" _

_But that's not possible! I work out every morning! I'm just as fit as TJ and Tyler are._

Then she remembered that chocolate bar she had and suddenly she didn't feel so well…

TJ paused the game…he was getting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach…

_What's going on?_

Suddenly he felt despair and frustration…

He turned around. "Terra is something wrong? I'm suddenly getting a sick feeling in my stomach."

Tyler looked at them confused. "Is there something I should know?"

TJ didn't break his gaze as he explained. "It's our Ninjetti powers. As twins we already have a bonds…our Ninjetti abilities only amplified it. When she's sick or upset I can sense and sometimes share the feelings…like now, for some reason she's feeling sick to her stomach…and I can feel the same way."

Terra flushed. "Would you mind not reading my mind for once? It's probably seasickness or something…"

"And it's just now catching up with you?" Tyler asked skeptically.

"Look, none of us have ever been on a boat before…what do any of us know about sea sickness? I think I just want a nap…I will probably feel better later."

Once Terra fell asleep, the weird feeling in TJ's stomach vanished and he was able to focus on the game.

* * *

-Later that night-

Adam and Tanya sat across the table from the children in the vast dining room of Triton's. It was an enjoyable experience with all the wonderful food.

For all of them this was a new experience…such fine dining was a first for them and they wanted to try a little of everything!

As the boys ate Tanya gazed curiously at Terra who was just picking at her food. She had barely eaten her chicken salad…and she seemed to be in her own little world…

_This just isn't normal. _

Tanya had noticed during the time they spent at the condo that Terra had an appetite just like her father…and she was a kid…she should have polished off her plate by now…and already be asking for desert.

_What to do…_

"Hey Terra…what kind of desert do you like? I hear they have a delicious chocolate truffle cake."

"Oh…well I'm not in the mood for chocolate. I had lots of it earlier. I think I'll just finish this salad. It tastes awesome!"

TJ wasn't fooled…he had felt the sudden panic in his own mind.

_What was going on?_

These feelings weren't new to him. What puzzled him was the reason for his sisters sudden panic. He knew that she should have no reason to feel any fear here.

This was a vacation on the most magical place on earth second only to the actual Magic Kingdom. From that moment he resolved to keep an eye on his sister…what ever was wrong with her he would find out.

He was her brother and what ever was wrong with her was his responsibility to find out.

**

* * *

**

So, what do you think of it so far? I know this sounds like Terra is gonna go anorexic on us...but I promise it won't go that far...TJ already know's something's wrong...This is just a little trial for her to overcome.

As for the boys...well, you'll just have to wait and find out!

See you next chapter!


	3. In The Heat Of The Night

**Hi everyone! I apoligize for the delay in the chapters...but i am confident that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

**Once again I want to remind everone that this story is rated M for mature. Please Heed this warning!**

****

**Flames suck...and I hate them. But I love reviews!**

**With that out of the way, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Adam closed the door and locked it. He had made the sure the kids were in bed and even now he could hear the TV going….it was something he didn't really mind.

Tanya sat on the bed deep in thought. She hadn't known Terra or Kim for long…but she sensed somehow that something was off. The way the young girl had acted tonight seemed strangely familiar…

"Tanya?"

The former yellow ranger snapped out of her thoughts to see Adam kneeling in front of her. She looked down.

"I'm sorry Adam…I didn't mean to ignore you. What were you saying?"

The black Ninjetti looked at her with concern in his gorgeous dark eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he lovingly began to take her shoes off for her.

She watched for a second fascinated as he began massaging her feet.

"I don't know…I sense something is off…with Terra I mean." Adam was looking at her again. "I didn't sense anything. It may be one of those girl issues you women talk about. And sadly I have no experience with that sort of thing." He dropped his eyes back to her feet and began rubbing her legs.

What he was doing felt really good. Tanya felt her earlier thoughts fade away as she gave in to the attention Adam was giving her. She closed her eyes.

"Mmmm….that feels wonderful." she sighed as she closed her eyes. Adam had to act quickly to shove aside the thoughts that flooded his mind at hearing her moan. That sort of sound always turned him on.But no, he had resolved to control himself…Tanya wasn't ready just yet. And he was willing to wait for her…there was no rush…but the desire was there.

Adam mentally shook himself as he concentrated on her other leg. Those legs were so smooth…Adam allowed himself to kiss the inside her leg and just that small pleasure he allowed himself didn't seem enough to him…he wanted so much more…

Adam looked up to see Tanya looking back at him. She was watching him but she looked strangely relaxed. Adam went back to massaging her leg.

Tanya could feel her conflicted thoughts slip away at her boyfriend's touch. The way he touched her. It was so soft and gentle… not rushed…not hungrily…this she suddenly realized was passion…passion mixed with love.

At that thought she suddenly felt guilty…he was treating her like royalty…and she had yet to reciprocate…he deserved to feel the same kind of attention he was showing her as he yet again placed another tender kiss…this time lingering before looking up at her again.

Tanya smiled down at him. "Your so good to me. And I love you for it."

Adam smiled up at her. "You deserve it. You have no idea how long I've wanted you to myself. And now that I have that chance…I want to make the most of it."

Tanya hadn't expected this admission on his part. And she wasn't sure how to respond to such honesty. So she watched as his hands drifted farther up her legs. He paused as he reached her thighs…then he stopped himself. And looked up at her his eyes had darkened considerately…and he looked conflicted.

"I better go get ready for bed." And he got up and walked to the bathroom.

Tanya watched him go. She realized after a moment that he was holding himself back. Respecting her desire to wait. It had to be torturing him.

Numbly she got up and hurried to get into her pajama's.

* * *

Adam closed his eyes as he bent over the sink…willing his arousal to go away. This was torture for him. When his eyes glanced to that spot between her thighs…the one spot that he had never touched…he wanted so badly to show it attention…that was why he was in the condition he was now.

How in the hell was he to control himself when he was in such close proximity to her…forbidden fruits. He couldn't deny that he wanted to…. _No…I can't think like that. She deserves better…she's not ready…damn it._ He looked down to find he was even more aroused then before. He frowned when he realized that there was only one way to make it go away now.

* * *

Tanya sat in bed waiting for him…he had been in there for a while…and it was really quiet in the room. She lay back against the headboard and was soon deep in thought herself.

He was being so good to her and she so badly wanted to alleviate his frustration. But she wasn't sure she was ready…she knew that sex was a natural activity…but she wasn't sure she could handle it. It even frightened her a little.

But then her thoughts shifted back to the man who was no doubt trying to get rid of all the tension he was feeling…and conflict.

_And he's doing it all for me. All because I told him that I wasn't ready yet…_

_Oh Adam._

When she realized how much the ninja was sacrificing…all for her, she suddenly felt her heart flood with love...undying love for him. Her heart was bursting now. And suddenly she wanted to repay him…show him how much she loved him.

She trusted him…and loved him. But did she have the courage to take that step and give herself to him. There would be no turning back.

Suddenly she heard the door opened and Adam walked out flushed in the face. After a minute he made eye contact with her…and flashed a smile her way.

Tanya wasn't fooled…not for a second.

"Adam?"

He didn't look at her as he slid under the covers with his back to her.

Tanya looked at his back… and she gingerly reached out a hand…and stroked it.

Adam started as he felt her touch but then willed himself to remain still.

"Adam?"

The black ninja closed his eyes taking a deep breath and then turned over to face the love of his life.

She was looking at him steadily and was nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. I don't think it is."

Concern shot through him as he looked at the former yellow ranger.

"What is it?"

Tanya seemed to hesitate for a minute. "I haven't been fair to you." At Adam's look of confusion she continued. "You've been so sweet to me. Respecting my wishes…treating me like royalty. Holding your self back…not forcing me to have sex with you."

Realization dawned on his handsome face.

"I don't want force you into anything. It's dishonorable."

"I know. But I can't help feeling that you deserve some thing in return."

"Your love is enough. Just being with you is enough for me."

Tanya bit her lip again.

"It means a lot to me. Respecting me this way. But I'm not being fair to you."

Adam looked at her steadily…unsure how to respond to her words.

"Tanya. I love you more than you can know. That is why I am waiting. One day I want to make love to you. To finally express in more than just words what I feel for you. I already have your heart…and that is enough for me."

Tanya seemed to think it over for a few minutes as several expressions flashed across her face.

"I want to give myself to you. But…"

Adam sat up in bed and looked at her.

"I would never hurt you. I've never slept with anyone before. Not the whole time you were away. I know as much about this as you do. I would be at your mercy as much as you would be at mine."

Tanya looked at him in surprise. "Adam…I hardly know what to say. I."

"You're the only woman I ever loved. When you left for Nashville it killed me. There were plenty of women at the hospital that flirted with me…but I could never love them… you see… you stole my heart. It's always been yours."

Tanya was speechless.

She took a deep breath which seemed really ragged to her.

"Adam…I want to give myself to you. I want to take the next step."

"Are you sure about that?"

Tanya bit her lip. And then seemed to come to a decision. "I trust you Adam. And…I want this."

Adam hesitated a second before he gathered Tanya in his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips.

The kiss seemed so different from the ones they had shared before…this seemed so much more heated…so wonderful to her and she wanted more.

She pressed back the kiss in the same tentativeness he was showing her. And suddenly felt a tiny jolt…this was so new for her. And the yellow ranger liked it…a lot.

Adam pulled away…breaking the kiss. He smiled at her before gently kissing her again pressing her gently to the mattress…helping her slide down so she wouldn't hit her head.

Then after breaking the kiss he looked down at her hesitatingly and kissed her again…this time pressing gently against her lips with his tongue as if…

Tanya gently parted her lips and a second later she felt her lover gently explore her mouth and she loving stroked his tongue with hers and at the same time ran a hand through his hair.

Adam was euphoric as he finally got up the courage to slide a hand under her shirt and touch her belly before he gently crept up and for the first time made contact with the gentle swell of her breast.

The moment he touched her she stopped the kiss causing Adam to stop and look at her.

"Are you okay love?"

Tanya was silent for a second. "Yes…I'm okay."

Adam looked at her adoringly before lifting the hem of her pajama top again and touching her again…this time with little strokes around the tip.

He heard Tanya inhale sharply…but then when she didn't tell him to stop he gingerly pulled the top off her and for the first time saw her…

"Your even more beautiful then I imagined."

Tanya was watching him but said nothing. Adam seemed to hesitate less as he crawled ontop of her and dipped his head gently kissing her chest before he looked up at her again.

"If you get uncomfortable…stop me."

At her nod his mouth descend gently covering her soft mound with the heat of his mouth. And then she felt the roughness of his tongue stroke the tip…causing her to moan softly.

There was that moan again…Adam suddenly felt his blood rush south again causing him to take another deep breath. He wanted to make this first time special for her. He took another deep breath before descending onto her other soft swell. Gently showing it the same attention as he did it's twin.

That was when he felt her shiver for the first time. And he had to take another breath. Before he broke the contact and found his way to her mouth.

"I can't get enough of you." he said before pressing another heated kiss to her lips.

When he broke the kiss again, she answered. "I'm yours…we have forever."

Adam was instantly flooded with warmth at her words and he pressed an even more passionate kiss to her mouth…that caused Tanya to shiver again and even whimper for the first time.

Tanya felt an explosion of nerves and suddenly she felt what had to be arousal in her lower regions and had to take a deep breath.

Adam broke the kiss again and left a small trail of heat to her neck where he found a sensitive spot and kissed it gently and then licked it to give her a subtle warning of what he was about to do.

Tanya was stroking his arms languidly and at the warning she braced herself…stopping her stroking and then a second later she felt his teeth clamp down and felt him suck at it.

Adam heard her inhale sharply and a second later released her. Before gently licking it again…trying to soothe the pain.

Adam felt her shudder a second time. But when she made no complaint he kissed her lips again before he shifted and made his way down her body coming to her chest again which he lavished with heated kisses before he travel lower and pressed a kiss to her slightly rounded belly.

That elicited another moan which encouraged him and he hesitated before finally dragging her pajama bottoms down to her thighs…

_It was like he was in a dream…a very pleasant dream…one that he never wanted to wake up from._

Tanya's pulse raced as she felt air reach her most sacred feminine parts. It raced even faster as she felt Adam's fingers stroke the inside of her thighs. And she knew that the moment she had secretly fantasized was coming…

She gasped when she felt those same fingers dip gently inside of her…

"Adddamm." she whispered when he gently continued his probing.

The black Ninjetti inhaled a breath when he saw that she was ready for him. He sat back on his legs and watched her as he made quick work of his bottoms…displaying himself in all his glory to her.

Heat rushed to her face as she saw him…completely naked in front of her…words failed her.

Adam heart hammered in his chest as he crawled on top of her and placed himself at her entrance.

"I know this is gonna hurt…I'm sorry."

And then he gently pushed himself into her. He heard her sudden intake a breath and then a gasp as he took her.

A minute later he was buried inside of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and he gave her a few moment to get used to him before he started a slow rhythm…making love to her…with all the gentleness and love he could muster.

Tanya was entranced at the fullness she felt as he slid into her again and again…he was so careful…so worried about hurting her. And just that made her fall more and more in love with him.

_Damn, she felt so good. So soft and sweet and tight._

Heaven was theirs to take.

As the gentle rhythm changed to a faster pace, the room began to be filled with muffled moans and groans of pleasure that both hoped didn't carry into the kid's room next store.

The love making went on for several minutes more until finally, Tanya came violently with Adam following a minute later.

Gasping for several minutes afterwards they gazed at each other…with more love for each other.

Adam gently pulled himself out before collapsing next to Tanya who nestled next to him. 'I love you Adam…that was amazing"

"You were worth waiting for…I love you so much."

After Adam pulled the sheets over the both of them the two brand new lovers cuddled, basking in the after glow.

* * *

In the next room things were much different. Terra lay in her bed unable to sleep. They had just finished watching 'The Lion King'. it was the only movie they could all agree on.

But as the boys lay snoozing her mind was tormented with distorted images of herself and she couldn't forget what that girl had told her that day.

_"You must be as blind as well as fat!"_

Hot tears started building in eyes and then cascaded down her cheeks. And then she was silently sobbing.

A few feet from her in his bed TJ was in much the same state. He was overwhelmed with despair and his chest heaved with imaginary sobs. In the back of his mind he had no idea why he was crying…he had no reason to be upset.

And then suddenly he knew what the problem was and he reached down deep in side of himself…tapping in to his Ninjetti power and hurried to build a barrier shielding himself from his sisters thoughts and emotions.

After spending several minutes calming himself down he got up and went to his sister's bed. His heart wrenched to see his sister in the sobbing state she was in. She was a mess.

He gently sat on the side of her bed and touched the back of her head calling on his power again and taking a deep breath opened their link and before she could flood him with her depression he probed her mind and searched her thoughts to find out what was wrong.

In that instant he saw her step in front of him taking the hit that was meant for him…and he got angry and then a second later he heard the girl's voice..

_"You must be as blind as well as fat!"_

That thought hit him as hard as it hit her and he shut the link again…rebuilding his barrier.

His heart broke for his sister. And he found he couldn't speak so he got back in his bed and lay down.

He wanted to call his mom and ask her for advice…but he knew how late it must be…so he lay there…pondering what to do next.

From his cot Tyler watched his friends. He was too intrigued by what he saw. Then he remembered what TJ had told him about their Ninjetti link.

_"When she's sick or upset I can sense and sometimes share the feelings…"_

His brain was working furiously…trying to grasp the concept….and then he understood it all. Whatever was wrong with Terra, was affecting TJ. Putting them both in the same situation.

As far as he was concerned, TJ was at the moment helpless because of the link to his sister…so then, it would be up to him to help them and keep this wonderful vacation from turning into a nightmare.

_But how?_

As Tyler felt his sleepiness overcome him, he resolved to ask his dad for help the next morning..

That was his last conscious thought as he gave in to his sleep.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!**

**I hope to get another chapter up before Halloween, but if there is not, it's beacause I am hurrying to finish the prop building before the big night as well as the technical and lighting issues.**

**See you all next chapter!**


	4. A Weighty Issue

**Here's the next chapter...I hope you all like it.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Terra opened her eyes and fought back the tears that were building as her heart ached.

_It was only a dream…just a dream._ She told herself. Still it had been horrible.

She had been lounging next to a big pool. Then that girl from before, the one that had made fun of her walked by with TJ and Tyler on her arm.

_"Tyler?"_ She had asked wondering what was going on. He had turned to her with a look of disgust.

"What's going on" she had asked. "I thought we were-"

"Not anymore. I think I like her more than I like you. She's beautiful…and well your not. Look at you. Your huge. I just can't embarrass myself by being with you. Loose some weight…and then maybe I'll change my mind again."

Terra had looked at herself again. And her stomach swamped her bikini bottoms._ "He's right."_ She had thought to herself. _"I am disgusting."_

Then she had woken up.

Terra looked over at the cot where Tyler was fast asleep.

He had been so sweet to her. She couldn't lose him.

_Maybe if I exercise more…and work out heavier then I may be able to change his mind…and no more chocolate only salads from now on._

Without another thought she slipped out of bed and scrambled into her green tank top and snap up pants and of course her socks and shoes and walked out the door taking her key card with her.

TJ watched her go from his curled up position. He had gotten a rude awakening this morning. The second she woke up he did too. He had thrown up his barriers as quick as he could but was not quick enough to avoid the stab of pain to his heart.

He really wasn't sure what to make of it at first…but the one thing he did know was that he needed to follow her and since they had all decided that they needed to stick together, that meant getting Tyler up too.

TJ groaned to himself when he realized how difficult that would be. The green Ninjetti got up from his own cot and roughly shook the other boy on the shoulder.

No response.

TJ frowned…thinking hard. This he got an evil grin on his face that would have made his own father proud and took the other boys hand and foot that at the moment were sticking out and roughly dragged him out of bed…and then gravitly took over.

Upon hitting the floor Tyler groaned and sat up. "What was that for? Is it time for our morning workout already?"

"No, but you need to listen to me.. Terra's left on her own…do you remember what I told you about the link between Terra and me yesterday?"

Tyler rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he desperately tried to recall what his friend had told him.

"Yeah…you can feel everything she does as if it's happening to you."

"Well, after she fell asleep I tapped into our link. She was reliving that fight at the pool yesterday. I was under the water when it happened. There was a blonde girl."

Tyler instantly remembered. "She called her fat…and then at dinner she refused desert…"

"Exactly…but Terra has never refused chocolate. She loves it!"

"I know. I bought her some yesterday. That's what tipped me off that something was wrong…but that's the question …what is it that's wrong?"

"I don't know…but she woke up this morning really upset about something. I felt it. It's like she had a nightmare or something. I threw up a mental barrier so that I wouldn't end up the same way."

The boys were quiet for a moment thinking hard but they came up with nothing.

TJ sighed. "For now lets go catch up to her…I don't want her out there alone. Not after that fight yesterday and then we'll watch out for her to start acting weird again."

"Got it. Lets get dressed."

* * *

When Tanya and Adam knocked on the door to the kids cabin the next morning no one responded. The lovers shared a look of confusion before Adam took out his copy of the kids room key and unlocked the door.

Adam walked into the room and immediately saw that kid's beds were empty. Tanya approached Terra's bed and pulled back the comforter. Then her ranger sense kicked in. Causing her to look at the bed. The sheets were damp and had been a little twisted.

"What is it Tanya?" Adam asked as he came up behind her. "I'm not sure. But my gut feeling tells me that Terra didn't sleep very well. Look at the sheets. They're all damp and Twisted."

Adam frowned in thought. "You may be on to something there. From the look of things all the kids left in a hurry. No one's even taken a shower. And their PJ's are all over the place."

Just then, Adam's cell phone went off and after looking at the caller ID Adam answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_**'Hi Adam. It's Tommy…we're on speakerphone. I just wanted to check on our kids…are they there?"**_

Adam frowned. "No…they're not. I came to their room to wake them up for the early morning workout and they're not here. They left without telling me."

Tommy was silent as Kim's voice came through._ "That's not like them. They like sleeping in…especially during summer vacation. You'd better find them."_

Adam nodded. "We're gonna go find them. Were in the middle of the ocean on a cruise ship. They can't have gotten far. Then we'll find out what's going on."

The line was quiet for a second. Then Tommy's voice came through the line.

_"Is there something we should know about?"_

"We're not sure. It's a feeling Tanya has. She thinks that something is going on with Terra."

Adam quickly pushed the button on his phone for the speaker. Kim was speaking again.

_"Tanya? Can you hear me?"_

"Yeah. I'm here. Adam turned on the speaker phone."

_"What do you think is going on with Terra?"_

"I'm not sure if it's anything. We were at dinner yesterday and Tanya was just sitting in her chair and picking at her dinner. I didn't think anything was wrong at that point till I brought up how good the desert menu looked and asked her what she wanted for desert. What was weird is that she looked repulsed and she told me she'd had plenty of chocolate earlier. And she seemed kind of depressed. I'm not sure if anything is wrong."

_"Hmmm. She's never been a picky eater. She has Tommy's appetite."_

_"Hey!" Came Tommy's voice of outrage._

_"Handsome, you can't deny it. The Ninjetti power gives her extra energy. I know that after we got out power all of our metabolisms picked up because of the extra energy. If anything they should be eating more.."_

_"Kat." Tommy suddenly said._

_"Huh? What?"_

_"Adam, Tanya, do you remember back in our ranger days? Kat went through that time when she refused to eat. And then we ended up fighting that number monster?_

"Yeah. That monster Numbor made it so she almost floated away. We didn't know anything was wrong at first…till she tried to starve herself. She was picking at her food too." Adam said as realization dawned on him.

"That can't be good." Tanya chimed in. Her mind was off and running. "If what you said about the Ninjetti power increasing her metabolism is true. Then if she stops eating then before long all the fatty cells she has stored up will be gone too She could get sick because of it."

"Exactly" Adam chimed in. "I saw that a couple of times when I worked at the pediatric ward at the hospital. we'd better go find her.."

_"Wait." Kim said. "I want to talk to Tanya in private for a minute."_

"Sure. I'll go find the kids." Adam said as he handed the phone to Tanya. I'll take them to the sports deck and put them through their morning workout."

"Okay sweetie" Tanya said kissing him good bye. "I'll head there when I finish talking to Kim."

When Adam was gone she canceled the speakerphone. "Kim are you there?"

_"Yeah, I had to send Tommy to the shower. He wasn't happy to be kicked out of bed."_

"Yeah." She said laughing to herself. Remembering how reluctant they had both been not wanting to leave the bed that morning.

_"Tanya? Are you there?"_

"Yeah…sorry Kim. I was spaced out for a second. "What were you saying?"

_The line was quiet for a moment. "You did it didn't you…you and Adam."_

Tanya sighed. "Yeah. After the kids were asleep. They have their own cabin."

"Was it good?"

Tanya blushed. "Yeah...it was our first time. He was so sweet and gentle about it. I really love him."

_"I'm happy for the both of you."_

"Thank you. But back to Terra."

_"Yeah, about that. I think I may have an idea."_

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

It didn't take long for TJ and Tyler to catch up to Terra. She was on the sports deck. She had already gotten through her stretches to make herself nice and flexible. Now, she began to go through her Cottas Trying her hardest to concentrate…but that was proving really difficult as she kept hearing the voice in her head…telling her how ugly she was.

TJ and Tyler weren't sure how to approach her so they stood in silence and watched her.

Her brother frowned when he opened himself up and sensed her frustration. He gave his friend a look that told him to wait. And then TJ walked up to his sister.

"Terra?"

His sister dropped her hands to her sides and spun around. She was about to speak but then she saw Tyler standing a few feet away she closed her mouth, turned around and walked away.

TJ frowned really confused at the feelings he felt coming from her. Depression and anxiety filled him till he put up the barrier again.

"Terra, what is going on? The three of us are a team. You can't just walk off like that! We're a team!"

But Terra ignored them and kept walking brushing away a tear that had fallen from her eyes.

TJ felt helpless. He had no idea what to do next.

"Terra! Stop!" came a new voice.

The three kids spun around to see Adam coming towards them.

Terra stopped walking. She could ignore the boys but Adam was her uncle as well as one of her teachers. She had no choice but to obey him. And right now he was calling her in a commanding voice.

She turned around and stood at attention. It was an automatic reaction when he spoke in that tone of voice.

Tyler and TJ caught on to that tone also. And they stood at attention as their sister walked over to them and stood at attention.

Adam took a look at all of them. His eyes lingering on Terra noticing that they were just a little puffy and red. But he maintained his commanding look.

"The three of you disobeyed me by running off without telling me where you were going.. I trusted you three to follow my rules. We may be on vacation but that doesn't mean you can run off where ever you want without leaving me a note or telling me where you are going first."

"Yes Sir." they all echoed.

"I want all of you to sit down."

When they had complied Adam sat down and looked them all squarely in the eye. "When I sent you off yesterday, I know something happened. I want the truth."

"Yes Sir." they all echoed.

"I'm waiting." Adam said.

TJ was the first to speak up. "We were at the pool. Terra and Tyler were being all sweet and lovey dovey and it was making me sick. So, I got up and went to the pool and left them alone. I just couldn't handle it. I was just swimming around and then some big guy ran into me. I apologized but then he called me a liar and accused me of doing it on purpose. I tried to back away but then he hit me. I wanted to fight back but I remembered what you said about not using my power on kids that were weaker then me. He punched me in the stomach and I went under the water."

Then Terra spoke up. " I felt his anxiety and anger. That's how I knew that something was wrong. I turned just in time to see TJ go down. I got up and ran to help him. I confronted the bully. TJ came up for air at the same moment and the bully drew back his fist to hit him again and I stepped in front of him and took the hit instead. Then I blacked out."

Adam raised his eyes. He had not expected this. "And then what happened."

Tyler took a deep breath. "I was right behind her when she got in the pool. Terra had gotten into an argument with a girl that had come up behind the bully. She called her blind as told her she was fat. And then she got hit and I caught her before she could hit the water."

"I wanted to hit the bully back but then I remembered what you told us about staying out of trouble. So I yelled back at him to leave us alone and then TJ and I carried her back to our room."

"When we got back to the room, I used my power to revive her."

Adam had been quietly taking in all the information. When TJ finished he looked up at them.

"Even though I am proud of you for not fighting back, I'm upset at you for not bringing her to me. She could have had major concussion or something. It doesn't matter that you are Ninjetti. In the future, I want you to come to me if one of you hurts yourself. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir."

He looked at the boys. I want you boys to run through you Cottas while I speak with Terra."

With the boys busy Adam gestured for Terra to come sit in front of him.

He looked at her closely. When you woke up after blacking out, did you have a headache or feel sleepy?

"Yes sir." she said not meeting his eyes.

"I'm done reprimanding you. I need you to relax. I'm going to check your head for bumps. If it hurts tell me."

"Yes Sir."

As Adam examined her head he was quietly reflecting on the one piece of information that Tyler had revealed to him.

"Starving yourself doesn't help anything." When Terra didn't respond he continued. "When you activated your Ninjetti powers a few months ago, your whole body was changed as a result. The muscle tone you got from all the years of working out where amplified. But you need to fuel to keep up with all that power. By not eating, your hurting yourself. You need all that energy to keep up with that power…the next time you power up you may weaken and collapse. And then where will your brother and Tyler be?"

Terra had no answer for him. She sat in silence as Adam lightly ran his fingers over her head.

For the most part there was no major damage except for a small bump on the right side of her head. When he gently touched it, he heard her sudden intake of breath.

"That hurt didn't it?"

"Yes sir."

"I think we better take you to the first aid station to get some ice for that bump."

"I'll take her." Tanya said as she came up to them. "Why don't you and the boys continue with the exercise. We'll meet you at the Animator's Palate."

Adam kissed her gently. "We'll be there in a half an hour."

After leaving them behind Terra followed Tanya in silence.

Once they reached the first aid station Tanya asked for a bag of ice and held it gently to Terra's head. As they sat in silence Tanya spoke to her.

"I don't know exactly what happened to make you feel that you are overweight. I can tell you right now that your are very fit and strong and beautiful. You are the daughter of two awesome athletes. Your martial arts skills easily rival your brother's and Tyler's and I saw you go up against your mother back at the condo. You are a very powerful ninja. You couldn't have done all those spins and jumps if you were overweight."

Tanya's gently soothing voice was a balm to the young girl's sensitivities.

Terra looked up at the older woman. "Then why did she say that?" She told me I was blind as well as fat."

"You're not blind either. If I was told right by your mom, Your abilities include being able to see things far away as if they were right in front of you."

Terra nodded.

"Girls like her are only like that because they feel threatened by how beautiful you are. Intimidation and lies are their weapons that can be used against you. If she can get you to feel inferior then she's got that power over you. The trick is to not let that affect you.

"Truth will beat lies every time. The truth is that you are a beautiful blend of your mom's beauty and your father's spirit and skill. Believe that and you will be unstoppable."

Terra leaned against the former yellow ranger was surprised when the older woman hugged her.

Once they left the First Aid Station they headed out for breakfast.

Tanya was pleased that her little pep talk had worked. After breakfast she would take Terra on a girls day out. Kim had said that would help terra regain her confidence.

And so…a girls day they would have.

**I hope you all like that. For anyone who's wondering the episode i was referring to durning the phone conversation took place during Power Ranger's Turbo and it was the episode called "Weight And See".**

**Up next, Tanya and Terra have a girls day out. I hope you all like the story so far. Please review!**

**See you next chapter!**


	5. Night of Magic

**Here's the next chapter...I would like to acknowlede fanficrulez for his help with this chapter.**

**Read On!**

* * *

All through breakfast, Tyler was silent but aware. As he ate his breakfast of sausage, eggs and toast, he watched the interaction between his dad and Tanya..

He could tell that they loved each other. He saw the happy smile his father displayed as he pulled out the chair for her. And how he gently held her hand through breakfast…and even when he kissed her.

Tyler looked down at his food….taking another bite and chasing it down with a sip of his chocolate milk.

And then he looked up again sneaking a peak at Terra. She was eating her own breakfast…that was good. She wasn't trying to starve herself anymore.

She looked up at him and he quickly lowered his gaze…and ate the rest of his meal in silence.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" his dad was asking Tanya. The former yellow ranger looked at Terra and smiled. "Terra and I are gonna have a girls day….the both of us are visiting the spa…and doing a little shopping…and having some girl talk."

Terra looked up at Tanya questioningly. "We are?"

"Yes. We'll get a pedicure, manicure, the works. I know Adam and the boys are too manly to join us." she said looking at the guys "I don't know anyone else on this ship that I can hang out with. It'll be fun!'

Terra was quietly digesting the information.

_It could be fun_

She had never really considered herself to be the girly type. She loved the martial arts. And she rarely wore dresses…the last time had been for the Scott's wedding.

She felt pretty sitting there….watching the wedding. Her dad had spun her around and told her how beautiful she was.

She liked that feeling.

"Terra?"

She looked up at Tanya,

"Sounds like fun."

After breakfast they split up. They boys heading out for a day of swimming, basketball and maybe a few fun games.

Terra and Tanya headed for the spa.

* * *

After breakfast, Adam took them boys back to the sports deck and set them to sparring again. Tyler and TJ were in the middle of a match on the sports deck. It was still a little too early for the crowds to start converging on them.

At the moment, TJ was winning. He smiled as he once again took Tyler down.

"Are you even trying?" he asked.

Tyler flushed with embarrassment as TJ helped him to his feet.

"I guess not…sorry."

TJ crossed his arms in front of his chest. "If you weren't so busy thinking about my baby sister you may get a few hits on me."

Tyler sighed. "I am tired of fighting with you over this. I'd rather just talk this out with you. You are her brother after all."

The green Ninjetti nodded. "Alright."

Tyler looked over at his dad who was busy on the phone with Tommy.

"The thing is that I like your sister She's tough and pretty and really smart…all at once. I hated that she thought she was fat. Even if she was, I would still like her."

TJ looked at his friend with a piercing stare. "I think you more than like her. You love her…admit it."

Tyler wasn't expecting him to be so forward and he was caught off guard.

He swallowed. "Um…yeah. I do.. I know you don't like it…but I promise to not be all…lovey dovey when you're around.

TJ nodded. "I guess that'll work. Now lets get back to sparring."

The smaller boy smiled and went into a defensive stance.

* * *

Terra was having so much fun! She and her mom had always talked about going to the spa…but something always seemed to come up. And she was always so busy with her gymnastics are her martial arts training. And her mom's job never seemed to pay enough.

But now as she sat in the chair with her feet soaking in the foot spa she was in paradise. She looked over at Tanya and saw her in much the same way. Then the former ranger jumped slightly as her cell phone rang.

Tanya pulled the phone from the clip on her belt and flipped it open.

"Hello?….yeah. Hi….yep….okay….here she is."

Tanya smiled at Terra and handed the phone over. "Your mom wants to talk to you."

Terra gave her a smile and put the phone to her ear.

"Hi mom."

"Hey honey…are you having fun?"

"Yeah mom! Tanya took me to the spa!"

"That's wonderful sweetie! I wish I could be there with you. I know we always talked about going…"

"Don't worry mom. The next time we get the chance I want you to come with me. Just you and me."

Terra herd her mom laugh. "I'll plan on it. Are you gonna paint your nails?"

"Yeah….but I'm not sure what to paint them. Green's my color now…I would look weird with green nails."

"True…you could always go with a lighter shade of green. Those salons ought to have thousands of green shades….I'm sure they'll have one you like."

Terra heard her father's voice in the background. Then.. "Terra, your dad wants to talk to you."

"Okay." there was quiet on the line for a second. "Terra?"

"Hi dad!"

"Hey sweetie…are you enjoying the cruise?"

"Yeah! Lots of fun. Tanya and I are at the spa…we're gonna get a manicure and a pedicure.."

"I have no idea what that is. But it sounds like fun."

In the background she heard her mom say something that caused Tommy to groan.

"Kim…there is no way I am letting you touch my toes…..no I refuse to say anything else with our daughter on the phone."

Then her dad's voice came back on the line.

"I want you to know that I think your very beautiful. I don't care what that girl said. You mom and I both think that your beautiful just the way you are. There's no reason for you to skimp on the food. And no matter what…I want you to know that your mom and I both love you very much."

Terra's eyes watered. "Thanks dad."

"You mom wants to talk to you again. Have fun on the vacation. Okay?"

"I will dad."

The next voice on the line was her mom's.

Okay honey. I'm gonna let you go now. And you are beautiful. Don't let anyone ever tell you different. I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay sweetie. I'll talk to you later. Bye honey."

"Bye mom."

Terra closed the phone and handed it back to Tanya with a smile on her face.

The yellow ranger's pep talk from before helped but it was her parents reassurance made the healing complete.

* * *

**2 hours later**

After yet another trip to the snack bar for some smoothies the boys and Adam sat back on the deck chairs.

TJ had already dozed off in his chair after Adam insisted that they all put on sunscreen.

Adam looked over at his son…the boy seemed to be a little restless. The black Ninjetti lifted his sunglasses to regard his son.

"Is something bothering you Ty?"

"I'm just thinking about stuff." The boy turned his head. I hated seeing Terra like that. I want to make her feel better about herself. I already think she's pretty."

Adam smiled. He'd wondered when this would come up. He put his shades back on and lay back in the chair.

"No one likes to see a girl go through that sort of phase. We were lucky to catch it before it went too far."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I want to do something for her…make her feel special…but I don't know what to do."

His dad smiled as he took another sip of his smoothie. "We're on a Disney cruise ship…I'm sure you'll think of something."

Tyler sat back in his own chair…his mind filling up with ideas. It looked like his gift card was gonna get a little work out.

* * *

Terra wiggled her toes which were now painted a light mintie green color. She had really enjoyed the pampering they had both gotten at the salon.

After they had finished they had gone for a light lunch and now a couple hours later they found themselves back in the kids room. Tanya had left her to take a shower and comb her hair while she did the same.

She had been told that they would be meeting the boys for a dinner and then going to see one of the stage shows that would be playing that night.

And now, she sat patiently on the edge of the bed as Tanya sat behind her doing her hair.

She was never one for sitting still for so long and was having a difficult time sitting still. It was one of the many ways, she took after her father. So now, after sitting still for about twenty minutes…she was wanting so badly to move…but she wanted to look pretty for Tyler…um…the show…and so she reached down deep inside her self for the patience to stay still.

"We're almost done Terra. Your gonna look great tonight.."

After a few more minutes, tanya got up. Your all finished. Why not go look in the mirror?"

Terra stood up and took a moment to stretch her muscles and then made her way to the mirror.

Her hair had been softly curled and then pulled back in two light green barrettes on either side of her head. Soft tendrils framed her face.

"You like it Terra?"

Terra spun around. "I love it!"

All we need now is some shimmer powder. She pulled out a small compact and lightly applied it to her eyes and cheeks.

"Your all ready."

"Thanks Tanya."

"No problem. Now lets go blow the guys away.." Tanya smiled and led the way to the door..

* * *

TJ rolled his eyes as he saw his best buddy shift from one foot to another. "Will you relax? She's just my sister."

"Sorry."

TJ sighed. "Just remember your promise."

They were quiet again for a minute and then he felt Tyler stiffen at his side. He looked up to see his sister and descend the steps of the atrium in front of Tanya.

The green Ninjetti looked over to see Tyler staring at his sister. Get a move on! You look stupid with your mouth hanging open."

Tyler snapped out of his thoughts just in time and walked over to Terra. He smiled and held out "You look beautiful Terra."

Terra ducked her head in a way that reminded the other rangers of their pink ranger"

"Thanks Tyler. You look great too"

Adam grinned and walked forward to offer Tanya his arm. "You look awesome Tanya."

Tanya smiled and allowed her lover to take him into her arms and kisses her sweetly before breaking the kiss and watching Tyler offer his hand to Terra.

Adam smiled at Tanya and then noticed that TJ looked a little lonely standing there and called the boy over. "Come on TJ….lets leave the sappy couple alone."

TJ gave them one last look and followed Adam and Tanya to the restaurant.

Adam couldn't help but feel fatherly pride as he watched his son escort Terra to their table and pull out the chair for his 'date' and help her push it under the table..

All throughout dinner he watched as Terra and Tyler steal glances at each other. It was really sweet to see such innocence. He looked at his girlfriend and kissed her sweetly.

"Welcome to Tritons. What would you like to drink?"

All through dinner it was the same thing over and over. Tyler would look up from his food and glance at his 'girlfriend' out of the corner of her eye and then when she looked up he would quickly go back to looking at his food.

To the lovers watching them it was cute.

To TJ it was just plain sickening. But he remembered the promise Tyler had made to him and he just resigned himself to maintaining the mental wall he had built to shield himself from his sisters emotions. And it was a good thing to. The last thing he wanted was to experience the butterfly in the stomach feeling that his sister was going through.

When it came to desert…he was glad to see that his sister was allowing herself to indulge in chocolate again…that left him free to enjoy his desert with out any negative feeling.

Once dinner was over, TJ was the first to get up.

Adam squeezed his lovers hand as he watched the lone boy make for the door. He really did feel bad that TJ didn't have a girlfriend of his own. He hoped that one day the green Ninjetti would find his own 'Kim' and hopefully, he wouldn't have to turn evil to find her.

As they made their way to the theatre, Adam, Tanya and TJ walked ahead while Tyler and Terra hung back a little bit.

"Um, Terra…I um. Have some thing for you."

Terra was startled out of her thoughts for a second at his words but then she steeled herself.

"You do?"

Tyler allowed himself a small smile as he pulled out a small black box. Terra looked at the box and gently took it from his hand and opened it. Her eye's widened at the little silver bracelet.

"Its gorgeous!" She looked at him. "Thank you!"

Tyler grinned at her. "Your welcome. Would you like help putting it on?"

Terra grinned at him handing him the box and holding out her wrist. After a few more seconds, he connected the ends and looked up at her and at the same time she looked up at him.

Their eyes met.

Tyler wanted to kiss her right then and there…but somehow he was suddenly afraid to do so. And so, he took a deep breath. We'd better catch up to my dad. Your brother may come looking for us."

She smiled at him. "Yeah. Don't want him to get mad at you."

As they walked on, Terra's hand lightly grazed against his and a second later he was holding her hand as they walked down the hall way.

* * *

The show in itself was wonderful. Full of life….colors and music. Not that Tyler really noticed. He was much too busy berating himself for chickening out of the kiss. He couldn't believe he choked at the perfect chance to kiss her!

Terra on the other hand was entranced by the performance. On the stage she watched as Aldaddin and Princess Jasmine took their magical ride on Carpet. And before she knew it she was in her own little world.

Tyler looked at Terra again and noticed how much she was into the song. She had that dreamy look in her eyes, It was then that he realized what was actually going on.

He looked at her again. She really was a princess…to him.

And then before he knew it…he was putting an arm around her…pulling her close to him.

Next to them, TJ was finding it hard to concentrate.. Even with his mental wall built up, he could hardly avoid the sappy feeling coming from his sister. He looked over and scowled at them.

They of course were oblivio

us. H e rolled his eyes and focused back on the stage show.

* * *

As the show ended an hour or so later, they all got up and headed for the door.

As they reached their room, TJ hurriedly raced for the bathroom…and then after dressing for bed. He quickly forced himself into a sleepy state that was almost as good as falling asleep.

After Tanya and Adam made sure they were all in bed they headed for their own room…to continue their own blissful fantasies.

But Terra and Tyler were wide awake. Their minds were filled with happiness thoughts that kept them from falling asleep.

They both lay in their separate beds for at least 10 minutes before Tyler gave up. He got up and went over to where Terra slept and sat down on the side of her bed.

"Terra?"

She turned over in her bed to face him.

"Can't sleep either?"

""I can't sleep either tonight either...the play was so magical tonight...I always imagined what it would be like to be a princess like Jasmine."

Tyler took a calming breathe before looking back at her. "well, your kind of like a princess...your pretty...and your tough…like Jasmine was."

Terra blushes cutely and giggled at his words. "Thank you Tyler. your so sweet."

Tyler looked at his feet again. "Your welcome."

Terra smiled at him a moment. "And your kind of like a prince...after all you did save me from the bullies when we were at the mall."

'Tyler wasn't sure what to say to that." as he looked her in the eye. Instead, he leaned in closer and gently touched his lips to hers.

The kiss didn't last for long but when he pulled away from her they were both smiling.

"I'd better get to bed before your brother wakes up. Goodnight…Princess."

Terra gave him a soft smile. Goodnight….my Prince.

As he walked back to his bed, she slid under her covers and fell asleep with dreams of magic carpet rides in her head.

**I hope you all like this chapter! Please Read and Review!**


	6. Revelations at sea

**here's the next chapter!**

**The girl you will meet in this chapter is not mine. Mei belongs to my new partner in crime fanficrulz. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please leave a review!**

**The chapter takes place a few days after the last chapter.**

**1/19/2011 This chapter has been edited.**

It was a nice day on at Castaway Kay. The sun was out and shining down on the glittering waves as they rolled on to the shore.

Tanya, Adam, and Tyler were sitting together on a beach blanket under a beach umbrella and TJ and Terra were engaged in a game of Frisbee with some other kids. Lucky for them, the bullies had not tried to confront them…yet.

Terra jumped up and caught the Frisbee in midair. She landed a little harder then she intended but recovered a second later and threw it back to her brother.

TJ caught it and threw it back.

Not twenty feet from them a young girl about 10 years old with long black braided hair in a yellow one piece swimsuit sat watching them…or rather watching the boy with green swim trunks. She thought he was really cute and he seemed to exude some kind of power….the air around him seemed charged with it.

She looked over at her dad who was busy sunning himself on the beach. She let him be…he'd been working hard running the juice bar he owned. He deserved this break. For a long as she could remember he'd been around. Constantly taking care of her…and when he wasn't, she was in the care of her Uncle Eugene and Aunt Megan.

She never really knew why she was hiding….but her 'guardians' insisted that it was for her safety. She was trying to be a good girl…so, she didn't bother questioning them…her guardians loved her and always had her best interests at heart.

And now…she was told that she was safe and so had returned to her legal guardian…and now, here she was…on a Disney cruise.

She got up, went to the edge of the water, and waded her way deeper and deeper into the waves. Then she saw something shiny and dove forward to find out what it was.

In the next second she felt a wave of water slam over her and then she was being pulled by a riptide….she fought her way to the surface and found herself struggling to stay afloat. She screamed but was unable to ..instead her mouth was filled with salt water.

TJ dropped the Frisbee and went stock still. Terra looked at her brother curiously. "TJ what's wrong?"

Her brother called on his power to focus his vision and in the next second he saw the struggling girl. He took off running.. A second later Terra followed him. They both ran towards the waves and ran in.

TJ powered his legs through the water and called on his power again willing his legs to swim faster. Terra followed him trying her best to keep up with him Within another minute they caught sight of her…only she had stopped struggling and was starting to sink

_::Damn it. She's sinking:: _Terra wasn't sure how she heard the voice. But she ignored it for the moment as her brother dove beneath the waves.

TJ stroked downward and grabbed the girl by her swimsuit strap and starting pulling upward_. ::Come on TJ…you can do it!:: _came his sister's voice. He looked at her as she came next to him and grabbed the girls waist_. _For a second TJ was shocked when he saw a green glow encompass the victim and then he added his own power to hers...keeping the girl alive.

_::I don't know why we can hear each other…but we got to get her to the shore!::_

TJ nodded at her_. ::Yeah...I'm running out of air...lets go!::_

Working together, they broke the surface and started kicking for the beach. About halfway there, they were met by Adam and Tanya and were helped to the shore. When they arrived at the shore….they were met by a larger man and a life guard.

As the young girl was pulled a little ways further TJ and Terra crawled out on the sand and collapsed next to his sister.

Then he felt a gentle hand on his back and turned his head to see Adam's face and then a second his back was being rubbed in tiny circles.

"Don't move yet…catch your breathe first."

_::We are in so much trouble when dad finds out::_

_::What are you talking about? Mom's gonna kill us! This is worse then the time that we got into that fight at school!::_

In the next second he saw a shadow pass over him and then he felt a gentle warmth seep his body. He all but went unconscious.

Adam looked down at his nephew. Cursing the ranger blood inside them as he poured Ninjetti power into him. And in the next second he felt the boy sag gently against the sand.

He looked up at Tyler who was effectively blocking the spectators line of view while he silently restored the young Ninjetti.

"Is anybody coming this way?"

"No…except for Ernie…he's coming this way."

Adam nodded and went to work on restoring Terra. "Its okay…We know him…he knows about us…any one else?"

"No…people are looking but that's it."

"Good." Adam sat back on his hunches and got up.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah Ernie…I just need them to get back to the ship. How's the girl?"

"Mei's fine…she swallowed a lot of water… but she's conscious. That was a close shave."

"Tell me about it."

"I'd like to get the twins back up to the ship…they used a lot of energy up.

We need to get them to their room."

"When you get back to the ship we're in state rooms 5144 and 5145. "I don't want to waste any time."

"I understand. Well see you up there in a little bit"

"Thanks Ernie. We'll see you up there." When he was gone, he signaled that Tyler could step aside.

Then after they got the twins up on their feet…him helping TJ and Tyler helping Terra, they hurried to their rooms.

When they got to the kid's state room, Adam and Tyler helped them to lay down on the bed.

After Tanya closed the door, The lecture began. Adam rarely lost his temper…and even though he did his best to restrain himself, he still sounded really pissed off.

"What were you guys thinking? What if that riptide claimed you guys too! You should have notified a life guard…not gone after her playing the hero!"

"Uncle Adam, she would have drowned if we hadn't gone after her…by the time we got to her she'd already gone under!" TJ protested.

"That's not the point. Your parents trusted me to keep you guys safe. Your so young…you should not have to take on the job of heroism. You should be out there having fun. Not saving lives."

Before the kids could protest more, Adam walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with two energy bars.

"Eat this…it'll help you regain strength. You guys used up a lot playing heroes. Ernie and Mei should be here in a few minutes. I want you guys to get dressed.

Then a few seconds later the kids were alone.

Adam sighed as he sat down on the bed. He was drained from the experience. He had just been relaxing with his son and girlfriend talking about school and the dojo and about love. And then his ranger sense fired off out of nowhere. The next thing he knew he was swimming out to help the hard headed twins of his teammate. And then he drained what was left of his reserves restoring the twins so they could make it back to the ship.

Tanya smiled at him as she handed him his own energy bar. "They're the children of rangers….it's in their blood."

Tanya sat down next to him. I know love. I just don't want Tommy and Kim to kill me."

His girlfriend held him close. "Its not like you ordered them to swim out and rescue her."

Adam smiled warmly at her. "I know. They are the offspring of rangers after all."

Tanya smiled at him and rubbed his thigh affectionately and then made to get up, only to have Adam tug her back down by the hem of her shirt.

She looked at him curiously….but before she could ask him he silenced her with a soft gentle kiss that caused her heart to pound in her chest. When they finally parted, she looked at him.

"What was that for?"

Adam gave her a lovesick smile. "Because I love you."

In the next room the kids were having a talk of their own. Terra was sitting cross-legged on her bed with Tyler beside her. TJ sat cross-legged on the other bed.

Their newest ability had them all intrigued.

"It makes sense." Terra stated. "As twins we already share a bond. The Ninjetti power only amplifies it."

"Then in a fight…you two would be unstoppable." Tyler said.

"Until one of us gets hurt. it's a double edged blade. TJ said. "When you were going through your little ordeal, I felt everything you felt. To the point that I was in danger of going insane."

This was the first time he had told her about it and Terra looked at him speechless.

"TJ, I had no idea. I'm sorry."

Her twin waved it off. "Those were pretty harsh words she shot your way. And besides.. I was able to use my powers to shield myself after a while. It really wasn't a problem after that."

"I guess those meditation sessions with dad paid off?"

"Yeah. They helped a lot. And they would help you too if you could sit still long enough for them."

Terra shrugged. "I can't help it! I have way too much energy to sit still.

"Mom's the same way."

They were silent for a minute.

"Maybe I can help you with that."

Terra looked up from her lap to see Tyler looking at her.

"Huh?"

With your meditation. Just the two of us…I can teach you how to relax. I have ADHD. It took dad along time to calm me down too. Its something to work on."

Terra smiled softly at him. "Thanks Ty. I'd like that."

When they heard the sound of someone gagging, Terra rolled her eyes in her brother's direction.

10 minutes later they reported to Adam and Tanya's room to greet Ernie and the mystery girl.

"Its nice to see you again." Adam said when Ernie had made himself comfortable at their small table.

"Yeah…I haven't seen you guys since Tommy and Kim's wedding. How've you guys been?" The larger man asked them.

"Tanya and I are watching the twins while their parents are on the honeymoon. The business with Demetrius wore us all out This vacation is just what we needed."

Ernie seemed to freeze when the now deceased bastard was mentioned and both Adam and Tanya picked up on it. "Are you okay Ernie?" Tanya asked looking concerned.

Ernie took a deep breath. "That jerk had many victims. Mei was one of them."

"What?" Adam asked incredulously.

"10 years ago, there was a young girl named Miyoko. When I first saw her she looked tired and scared and very pregnant. I'd say about 7 months along or so. She came into the juice bar several times….I could tell that she was trying to hide…but she wasn't very good at it."

"After several weeks I was able to win her trust and she told me everything. She had been living in Florida at the time after immigrating from Japan. Lucky for me, she spoke English."

"She had been doing great until she began attending the Black Dragon Dojo." At the mention of the dojo Adam and Tanya shared a glance but said nothing as Ernie continued talking.

"She was already a good martial artist but she wanted to continue training. But anyway, it wasn't long until she caught the notice of Demetrius. He was very nice to her….giving advice on forms and workouts. And eventually she began to get very relaxed when he was around. Then one day, he invited her to his office. And then he attacked her…he beat her down and then raped her."

Tanya squeezed Adam's hand. This story was very familiar.

"Let me guess, after he raped her he threatened to kill her if she ever told anyone." Adam said.

Ernie nodded and then continued the story.

"Anyway, she was very scared…especially when she found out she was pregnant. She was too scared to call the police for help. So, she ran away. Hopped the next bus out of town. She ended up all the way out here…on the other side of the country."

"I wanted to help her so I offered to let her stay in the spare room at the back of the juice bar. She gratefully accepted it…and I even helped her get a check up. I also insisted that she call the police…but she still refused. I didn't want her to run away and get in a worse state then she already was…so I left her alone."

"And once again…things were okay for her. She stayed healthy…and soon gave birth to a beautiful baby girl...which she named Mei."

Ernie paused and glanced at Mei.

Then came the fateful day when she wanted to go for a walk. She headed out with Mei in one of those baby pouch things." Ernie paused. "That was the last time I saw her alive."

"Some time around 10 at night I was in the office doing some work when I heard a really loud banging on the door. To my surprise it was Skull."

"Skull?" Tanya asked incredulously.

"I was surprised too. . He'd just gotten married to his girlfriend Megan a few weeks before this happened. He'd just come from his honeymoon. But anyway, he'd been on his way the corner store when he heard a scream.

When he went to investigate he found her lying on the ground with a slit throat. Her last words were that she didn't want her baby to be found. So, Skull picked up the baby and ran. He was trailed by ninja's a good 3 minutes or so...acording to him. Anyway, he ended up coming to me for help."

"I was heartbroken to find out that she had been killed. I didn't know anything about this Demetrius guy so I did as she asked and hid the baby…with Skull and his wife."

"I sent them some money every month to care for her and I checked on her every so often. I was more then glad to hear that you guys were going after him."

"When you guys came back I figured that it would be safe to bring her back. And then last month I officially adopted her. Its been a long road…and to celebrate, Mei and I decided to take this cruise."

Adam blew out a breath. "Wow. That's Amazing. I wasn't sure Skull would ever mature."

Ernie grinned. "Yeah, when Bulk and that weird professor left him behind for Terra Venture, he really settled down."

Tanya was blown away by the story as much as her lover. She looked over at the young girl and smiled.

_Yet one more miracle baby_

Adam was talking again. "I guess it's our turn to fill you in since you already know about our alter egos."

"Demetrius was after Terra and TJ too. When we left for Sacramento, we were going after him. Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Billy, Kat, and I reclaimed the Ninjetti powers that we thought had died. What we didn't know is that Terra and TJ had power too that was inherited through their DNA. They are both Ninjetti as well. I think that was how they managed to rescue Mei today. It gave them a lot of energy as well as the ability to see things far away."

"Anyway, to make a long story short, we spent a week or so holed up in a condo out in the middle of the woods. Trying to figure out a way to lure him to us so we could take him down. Our first plan went awry and almost cost us the girls lives. So, finally Kim talked Tommy into using her as bait."

"We also had the rest of the original rangers and the Space Rangers and Tommy's brother, and Justin, the blue turbo ranger on our side."

"When the battle finally started we all held our breath. Kim was brilliant. She faced him and was fearless. We thought she might take him down right then and there…but Demetrius started spouting his venom….talking about how Kim was a good ride and how Terra would be next. That was when Tommy lost control. He took on Demetrius himself."

"That's when the battle went full force. All of us were in the fight. Except for the twins and my son Tyler."

"In the end Tommy killed Demetrius. Unfortunately the kids were perched overhead and saw their dad lose control. I have never seen Tommy lose control like that. I wish now that I had been able to stop him from showing his evil side with the kids in eyesight."

"But in the end we managed to win the fight and then got the hell out of there as fast as we could."

"It took some time for the kids to get over all they witnessed. But they did and now they are with us while Tommy and Kim are on their honeymoon."

The adults spent the rest of the evening talking and reminising. The kids didn't even relize they'd been helped into their own rooms.

**Well. what did you think of Mei and the rescue?**

**Next up...a special evening.**


	7. Dreams Come True

**Welcome back! I hope everyone had a nice Halloween! I know I did!**

**I would like to remind everyone that this story is rated M...for mature**

**I would like to give credit to fanficrulez for helping me with with that sappy bits of this chapter!**

**Please leaved reviews! **

**Any flames will be turned back on the people who sent them!**

**Warning! This chapter is 99.9% sap! You have been warned!**

Adam Park was the happiest man in the world that night. The day they had shared was beyond wonderful.

Now, he sat in the large bathtub…full of bubbles with Tanya, the most gorgeous exquisite woman alive laying in his lap with her head resting against his chest.

He stroked the tendrils of her dark textured hair as he contemplated all that had happened that day to lead up to this point.

The day itself had started out much like everyday had so far. With him waking up with his angel in his arms. So contently had he looked on her as she slept.

_-Flashback-_

_The morning sun had just come up but thanks to the dark blue curtains on the windows, hardly any rays had shown through to awaken the peaceful woman in his arms._

_Adam was already awake but he hadn't bothered to get up…instead he had contented himself with gazing at his angel._

_Her body was still and she had a peaceful smile on her face and she slept on. The ninja knew he had a sappy love sick smile on his face but he didn't care at this point._

_He gently stroked her face being careful not to wake her just yet._

_"How did I get so lucky?" he softly whispered to himself. _

_Tanya shifted ever so slightly in his arms and was now laying on her back. Adam couldn't help himself as he softly leaned over and kissed her lips. As he pulled back Tanya slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him. _

_"Morning Sweetie." she said using her nickname for him. Adam's heart once again surged with love and he leaned over kissing her again. _

_"Morning Sweetheart. Sleep well last night?" _

_"I did…how about you?" She said as she yawned and stretched in his arms._

_Adam grinned even bigger. "With you here I slept wonderfully."_

_Tanya smiled back at him. "Mmm…I love you." Then she reached up and softly stroked his face with her hand. Adam leaned into her hand, smiled at her. _

_"I love you too." _

_Then Tanya had propped herself up to press a kiss to his lips which had caused him to deepen the kiss and then they had been lost…lost in each other's caresses, touches and loving endearments. And soon Adam was laying on top of her caressing her with his hands and his tongue caressing her own….probing gently…lovingly stroking…coming very close to losing control._

_It was a full twenty minutes before Tanya broke the kiss. "I love you so much."_

_Adam smiled at her as he gently brushed the hair out of her face. "I love you too."_

_"I wish we could have all morning to ourselves." He'd been confused for a moment before he realized that she was referring to the kids…they needed to be woken up if they weren't already…and put through their morning exercises."_

_"Me too. I could just lay here all day with you." As he said that his thoughts immediately went to the little black square box that was hidden in a secret compartment of his suitcase. _

_Very soon, he'd thought to himself. We'll get that chance.. He'd waiting for the perfect moment to propose…he'd been waiting for the perfect moment…with all the drama on the boat so far…he'd just didn't have the chance._

_But he was gonna try for it…and soon._

_-End Flashback-_

In his arms Tanya sighed happily….the water felt so good, almost as good as the arms that held her as they lay cuddling in their large bath tub. After coaxing themselves out of their warm bed they had proceeded to share a shower…but the loving hadn't stopped in the bedroom.

_-flashback-_

_Tanya had been momentarily lost as the warm water cascaded down her back…but a second later she was brought back to reality as his arms circled her waist and his soft lips kissed her shoulder. _

_Tanya smiled dreamily as she lets herself be taken in by the love he was showing her as he took the shower head and had ran it gently over her back. The loving care he was showing her extended farther as he lathered soap over her back…and he had done it so gently. She had barely been able to breathe…she was so in love with him…but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think of their imminent separation…she would eventually have to return to her job…she had never made it to the big time…she really didn't want to go back to Nashville._

_Adam kissed her shoulder again drawing her thoughts to him again as they hurried to finish their shower….the day was awaiting them._

_-end flashback-_

Adam smiled at the beauty that sat between his legs and gently caressed her stomach and felt her moan softly in response then the dark eyed beauty shifted and tilted her head to kiss him gently.

Adam's heart thudded in his chest as he deepened the kiss holding her tighter to him. Then Tanya was pulling away sweetly and then rested her head on his chest.

The black Ninjetti stroked her stomach placing more little kisses on her shoulder. He had been so worried as he stood behind her gently using the shower to massage her back.

_-flashback-_

_He knew the separation was coming….his heart ached at the thought of not waking up with her in his arms…he could never survive being away with her…he took a deep breath steadying himself…he would ask her that night…he couldn't handle the worry much longer._

_He kissed her shoulder again and then the nape of her neck as he tried to convey the love and passion her felt for her._

_Tyler._

_Tyler would miss her too. The boy had grown attached to her in the time they had spent together. He already thought of her as a mother…he had said as much before. His son needed a mother figure in his life._

_And Tanya fit the bill._

_-end flashback-_

The former turbo ranger grinned to himself as he remembered what had happened after they had finished the shower and dressed.

More specifically what had happened between himself and his son.

_-Flashback-_

_Tanya turned to him as they stood at the door to the kid's stateroom. "You think they're awake?"_

_Adam looked at her. "I dunno…what kid would miss the chance to sleep in on a vacation?"_

_Then he had pulled out the key and unlocked the door. Sure enough the kids were fast asleep. _

_"Time to get up!" when the kids didn't respond he added, "Any who wants breakfast better wake up!! I here the menu is delicious this morning!"_

_As he predicted, Tyler was the first to wake up at the mention of food. He sat up groaning. "Breakfast? Where?"_

_Adam smirked. "In the restaurant...where else?"_

_"But first, we need to get up to the sports deck and go through our exercises." Tanya added. "Its a good way to work up an appetite."_

_Adam nodded "I agree...so up and at 'em!"_

_Tanya turned the lights on. "Come on sleepy heads! This mean you too terra!"_

_As his girlfriend made her way to Terra's bed Adam walked over to his son's cot. Then he grinned an evil smile that would have made Tommy proud._

_He cleared his throat then in his best imitation of Terra he said, "Tylerrrrrrrr."_

_The boy shifted in his bed. "Mmmm…Terra?"_

_Adam continued in his girly voice. "Yes Tyler…it's me."_

_The boy turned over again and the black Ninjetti stifled a laugh and looked over at Terraa who was being coaxed out of bed by Tanya who was rolling her eyes at him. _

_Adam stuck his tongue out at her and went back to messing with his son._

_Tyler groaned. "Mmm….Terra what're you doing here…don't want dad to catch us."_

_Adam continued. "Your dad's not here."_

_Tyler moaned in his sleep. "Mmmm. okay..…" he scooted over as if making room for her and Adam sat down._

_In response Tyler put his arm around what he thought was Terra…and a second later he opened his eyes….and immediately looked shocked._

_"D…Dad? What're you doing here?"_

_Adam grinned down at his son. "Hello....cutie pie." And he placed a big sloppy wet kiss on his son's forehead._

_Tyler blushed bright red. "Dad! that's not cool!" And he turned over and put his head under the pillow._

_Adam got up laughing. "Time to get up son. don't wanna miss breakfast."_

_Tyler answered back in a muffled voice. "No....you embarrassed me in front of my girlfriend....I'm never getting up now! thanks a lot!"_

_Adam answered in a girly voice. "But Tylerrrrr, I wuv you!"_

_Tyler angrily threw a pillow at him which Adam caught._

_Terra got up and walked sleepily over to his bed. "Come on Tyler...we gotta get up and go through our routine."_

_Tyler's whine was muffled. "Do I have to?"_

_Terra just shook her head and walked to the bathroom closing the door._

_Once she was gone, Tyler got up glaring at his dad and started pulling on his workout clothes...not even looking at his dad._

_Holding back a chuckled Tanya walked over to him. "Your dad was just playing...I'm sure terra will forget about this."_

_When he didn't respond to him she walked back to her boyfriend "Come on Adam...lets leave them to get ready."_

_When they walked out the door and closed it Tanya busted out laughing. "That was so cruel."_

_Adam grinned. "It was…come on, lets get up to the sports deck."_

_-End flashback-_

Adam grinned again at the memory and stroked his lover's breast gently.

Tanya moaned gently at his touch. She loved it when he touched her this way. She felt so cherished…so loved. Much the same way as they had in the few moments they had spent alone when they finally reached the sports deck. They had even played a little bit of 'footsie' while they went through their morning stretches.

They had been halfway through their first Cotta when the kids showed up. It looked as though Tyler had gotten over the embarrassing wake up call…Tyler and Terra were holding hands. And then when they had finsihed their excersies they had hurried up to Tritons for breakfast..where they had met up with Ernie and Mei. Once they had finished Ernie offered to take them for the day. Adam and Tanya had been only to glad for the chance to be alone.

She looked up at Adam who was touching her again. And she tilted her head up and kissed him again.

This time Adam held her close to him and deepened the kiss. Carefully so she didn't hurt him she shifted so she could kiss him. As the kiss got more heated she felt him grasp the thigh that wasn't touching him and at the same time she felt his tongue press against her lips asking for entrance.

Which she gave willingly.

As their tongues danced in each other's mouth they once again became lost in passion. Before either of them really knew what was happening, Adam was touching her…making her moan his name with each caress…which only exited him more as he stroked her most sensitive parts. And then she was moaning into his mouth as she came against his hand.

Adam held her close again as her breathing became steady again. He loved the woman in his arms. She was the most exquisite beauty in the entire universe of beautiful women.

And she had made him the happiest man on earth.

_-flashback-_

_It had happened that night…just as the sun was setting. The kids had been sent to bed and were probably watching yet another movie in their room._

_But at the moment that didn't matter to them._

_He wrapped his arm around Tanya's waist as they walked along the deck.. Adam sighed. It feels awesome out tonight."_

_Tanya had her arm around his waist. "Its beautiful....somehow, I fee like were in the middle of that titanic movie....thank goodness there aren't any icebergs out here._

_Adam chuckled. "Do you want me to throw my hands up and scream, 'I'm King of the World?" _

_Tanya punched him lightly in the arm. "Not funny Adam, I don't want to lose you."_

_Adams teasing smiled disappeared at that last remark as she released him and walked to the rail and leaned against it. _

_"I don't know what I'm gonna do when I have to leave for Nashville."_

_Adam walks up beside her leaning against the same rail. "What do you mean?_

_Tanya sighed. I love being with you....I'm gonna hate not being you...with Tyler.....I don't know if I can do it."_

_They were both quiet as they listened to the waves crashing softly against the bow of the ship. Adam looked at his lover as the colors of the sunset colored her with their light._

_He was unsure of what to say. So he swallowed._

_"Then don't."_

_Tanya lifted her head and looked at him. "Where would I live? Where would I work?"_

_What about your old job at the radio station? They miss you over there_

_Tanya furrowed her brow. "You think so?_

_Adam smiled. "Yup, I do."_

_I would still have to go back and pack everything.. Even being apart from you for a week or so would be torture_

_"What if I come help?"_

_Tanya smiled "I'd like that....I just want to be with you…I love you."_

_Hearing that, Adam leaned in capturing her lips in another heated kiss. Which Tanya willingly gave into as her lover gathered into his arms._

_When they came back up for air. Tanya realized that they had yet to discuss were she'd live._

_"Adam, where would I live?"_

_Adam looked at her confused for a moment. "What about with me and Tyler?"_

_Tanya looked back out at the ocean for a minute. When she spoke again, her voice was in a softer tone. "I hadn't thought of that yet." She looked back at him...do you think Tyler would be okay with that?"_

_Adam was touched that she was concerned about her sons feelings. Even if it was unnecessary. "He already looks to you as a mom."_

_Tanya furrowed her brow again. "He does? I hadn't realized that.…"_

_Adam took her hand in his. "He does...he thinks the world of you."_

_Tanya smiled. "I had no idea....sure...I'd love to come live with you guys."_

_Adam heart soared with joy as they once again shared another kiss._

_When they broke the kiss again she leaned into his arms and rested against his chest._

_Adam sighed again listening to the sounds of the ocean that surrounded them._

_Tanya was momentarily startled and she looked up at him. "Something wrong Sweetie?"_

_Adam sighed again. "I just have something on my mind that's all."_

_Tanya sighed and leaned against his chest again. "Anything I can help with?"_

_Adam swallowed…knowing that the moment had arrived. "Tanya? Lets sit down."_

_When they sat down on some deck chairs, Adam took her hands in his again._

_Tanya looked him in the eye and felt her heart thudding in her chest....having a feeling of what was about to happen._

_Adam swallowed again. "Tanya I love you with all my heart and when you said you would come back to angel grove I was thrilled._

_Tanya's breath caught in her throat…but she stayed silent._

_Adam continued. And when I asked you move in with me I did for more reasons than just to offer you a place to stay_

_Tanya was trembling slightly. "A...and w...what was that.....?"_

_"You are my best friend....my soul mate.…"_

_Tanya was finding it hard to breathe with all the suspense._

_Adam took a deep breathe to steady himself as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and presented it to her. "Tanya Sloan, would you do me the honor and become my wife?"_

_Tears streamed down her face as he opened the box showing her the ring._

_'Adam…..its….beautiful….y….yes! I will!"_

_By this time tears were streaming down his face and he pulled her into a fierce hug…his heart thudding in his chest. And then he was kissing her….and she was kissing him back._

_-end flashback-_

Adam kissed Tanya again. "You've made me the happiest man in the world tonight."

Tanya looked up at him with love shining in her eyes. "All I've ever wanted to do was be with you…forever."

They kissed again.

"It's getting cold.. Why don't we just go to bed now." Adam suggested kissing her again.

Tanya grinned at him. "The bed sounds nice."

And so the two newly betrothed lovers fell into bed…finding warmth in each other's arms…and soon, they were both asleep.

* * *

**Well, what did you think?**

**Not too many more chapters to this story!**

**Next up: A confrontation with the bullies occures while the kids hang out getting to know Mei!**

**see you next chapter!**


	8. Confrontations

**Well guys, here's the next chapter!**

**Please leave a review! **

Lastly, I would like to once again thank fanficrulez for the help with this chapter!

* * *

**-Several days later-**

Things on the ship were going great…they were on their way back to the coast. They would be there in roughly two days.

Mei had come around there more often and as a result, they were becoming fast friends. They had already learned so much about her.

She had an interest in Martial Arts and had even enrolled in lessons at the local YMCA. But had to leave when she moved back to angel grove. Terra and TJ had told her that she could come to their father's dojo…and had even volunteered to help her get up to their level.

She had learned very fast under their teaching and was soon sparring with them under Adam and Tanya's watchful eye.

Mei was a natural.

But they never truly found out what she was like till it happened.

They had been on their way to the mad science lab when the same bullies from the pool decided to trip up Tyler. As Tyler hit the floor, his head spun with flashbacks before he was adopted. His anger raged and he was ready to take the jerk down until he felt a warm hand on his back.

Instantly he knew it was his princess and all anger drained from him as she helped him to his feet.

But then they started in again.

Terra steadied Tyler on his feet. "Oh look…its miss blubber hips again."

Terra's head shot up at the insult.

::Careful Terra…we can't let this get out of hand::

::I know….Just let me handle this::

Terra took a steady breathe as she approached the other girl.

"I've had enough of this. I am not…nor have I ever been overweight. Every morning I'm up training with my sensei. I could out run and out fight you any day of the week. And what's more.. I can do it looking better then you ever could."

With that she turned back to Tyler who took her hand in his and winked at her before they walked away with TJ and Mei following them.

The activity was making flubber. Which they had been looking forward to since the start of the cruise.

An hour or so later, they each at their own balls of flubber. They played with it several minutes before they started making their way out of the mad science lab.

That's when it happened. Mei was getting up to leave when she looked up and saw the same bully throw a ball of green flubber their way. That's when TJ stood up.

"TJ! Look out!"

TJ was instantly on alert and ducked out of the way taking Mei with him. The ball of green goop went right over their head.

That's when Mei stood up and was suddenly knocked out of the way as Terra came charging at her and stepped in front of the ball and took it in the back. She hissed momentarily

But TJ was on his feet again and very pissed off. He picked up the goo and hurled it back at the bully who wasn't as quick…it hit him in the face..

Mei sniggered at him. "That's what you get for starting something you can't-"

She was silenced the next second as she was hit in the face with another ball of green goop.

She let out a small cry of pain and TJ was there in an instant peeling it off her face. Her nose was bleeding a little bit.

TJ grimaced and hesitated.

_::Terra, anybody looking?::_

_::yeah….the bullies parents:: they look pissed off… and their heading this way::_

_::great…do you think we can claim self defense?::_

_::No. They look like the rich snobby type…We're screwed::_

_::Damn It…Lets get this over with.::_

As a team TJ and Terra stood their ground to face the adults.

"What's wrong with you! Attacking our son like that!"

"There's nothing wrong with them." Mei said from behind them. "Your son, attacked us first!"

"Likely story…just like what a common brat would say."

Mei was getting really angry. "We're not common brats!"

"Mei calm down." TJ said placing a hand on her shoulder. "They can think what they want. It doesn't mean it's true. Uncle Adam and Aunt Tanya are waiting for us."

With out waiting for them to reply TJ turned and left with the others following him. They were met at the door way by Ernie.

When he saw Mei he was instantly concerned.

"Mei, what happened?"

"This brat and her friends attacked my son!" said the snobbish mother coming up behind them."

Ernie was outraged. "Mei's a good girl, she would never attack anyone. I'd bet my juice bar-"

"Save it!' her husband said interjecting. "We know how your type are!"

He said advancing on the older man. "If we see your kids again, We. Will. Sue!"

Then they left without another word.

Ernie had a frown on his face as he watched the retreating couple. "Idiots."

Then he turned to the kids. "I have no idea what went on, but we are going back to Adam and Tanya's room. They'll want to know about this."

"About what?" came a voice behind them.

Ernie turned around to see Adam and Tanya standing with there with looks of concern on their faces.

"We better discuss this back at your room. If you don't mind."

* * *

"Can't you guys stay out of trouble for more then a few days!" Adam said in an exasperated voice as TJ, Terra, and Tyler hung their heads. "What were my words the first day we came on board? I believe I said that you weren't to start or finish any fights unless you were in mortal danger!"

"But dad! They were whipping balls of flubber at us… one hit Mei in the face!"

Adam paused. "If someone starts a fight, just walk away. That's what I said. Let the adults handle it. I know you kids have better control then that. Fron now on I am not letting you kids out of my sight Your not allowed to go anywhere on this ship with out me or Tanya or Ernie with you. Got me?"

"Yes sir." The kids said in unison.

"You kids are confined to this room for the rest of the day. You will stay in here and think about your actions. Tanya and I will come get you when it's time for dinner. Until then you will stay in this room."

Without waiting for a response he left the room with Tanya, Ernie, and Mei following him.

When they were gone, TJ blew out a breathe. "Man that was harsh."

Tyler and Terra didn't say anything back.

"I'm proud of you Terra. You stood up for yourself." Tyler said holding her hand.

"Thanks Ty."

TJ was fuming so he said nothing instead he flopped down on the bed and turned his back to them.

Terra paced about the room. "This is so wrong! We were only defending ourselves!"

"Maybe my dad has a point. I'm not Ninjetti, but I know that we should not have gone off like that. We should have just walked away."

TJ glared at Tyler. "And let them hurl stuff at us! Even if we did…they would not have stopped would they! They'd just keep at it till we lost all control like we did today! Mei got hit in the face! Terra took a hit to the back! What if we got hit worse! Remember it was because of them that Terra blacked out!"

Tyler couldn't argue with that. "Okay…so what're we gonna do about it? We can't prove it. You made her better."

Terra stopped pacing. "Even if he hadn't I would have eventually gotten better. TJ you're the same way."

"But I'm not." Tyler said.

Terra spun to face him. "No way."

Tyler shrugged. "I've been used for a punching bag before. This is nothing."

TJ looked at him. "Your willing to do this?"

Tyler shrugged. "Yep. I wanna take those losers down. And if means I get beaten up….then I get beaten up. Not a big deal."

Terra grimaced. But we gotta remember that we can't fight back.

The other boys nodded their agreement.

* * *

Adam flopped down on the bed. He hated being in this position. Having to let the other people win. Tanya lay down next to him.

"There's gotta be something we can do. They were the first ones to cause trouble. Those rich snobs are nothing but trouble. I know that Tyler is no trouble maker and neither are the twins."

Adam pulled her closer to him. "I know I trained them better then that. They would not retaliate unless they were provoked. But then they are only 9. Kids get into fights like that all the time. And we know they hurt Mei."

"But they're rich stuck up snobs. They have money, power and influence. They can make a lot of trouble for us."

Adam tenderly kissed her. "This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation. I wasn't expecting this kind of trouble. This is a Disney Vacation…its not supposed to be like this!"

"We're rangers. Trouble will always find us. All we can do is be ready for it." Tanya reminded him.

Adam kissed her again. "Hopefully we can avoid now that we are keeping the kids with us. I don't think those brats will try anything when we're there."

Tanya lay her head on shoulder. "I hope so."

* * *

That night, all five of them set out for a quiet night of dining and after wards retreated to the pool for an early evening swim. Adam had his arm wrapped around Tanya's waist as they headed for the pool. The twins had already made a beeline for the pool and were already swimming. But for some reason, Tyler wanted to stay by their side.

Things were going great…but it didn't stay that way.

They were almost at the pool when they ran into trouble. Tyler was walking in front of him chattering away about how cool the pool was.

He had turned backwards and so had run into the same couple from earlier.

Tyler froze and turned around. "Um….excuse me. I'm sorry…didn't mean-"

The answer was horribly harsh. "There is no excuse for such rudeness! Didn't your parents teach you better then that!"

"Of course I did! Give the kid a break!"

The man sneered at him as he scrutinized the way Adam held Tanya. "Well, that explains everything!"

Adam felt Tanya tense up but he only her closer to him softly stroking her waist with gentle fingers "What are you talking about?" she said in a confused voice.

"Interracial couple. You two should have kept to your own kind. No wonder the boy's confused."

Tanya's nostrils flared. She was about to retort angrily when another voice spoke up.

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

Tyler was the one that had spoken up. Adam and Tanya were too stunned to correct him.

"You're the stupid ones! It don't care if she's black or not! I like her just the way she is!" Tyler turned to them. Come on Dad…mom. Lets go swimming!" He took both Adam and Tanya's hands leading them away.

Tanya was speechless. She wasn't so sure how Tyler felt about her until that moment. But now that he had so vehemently defended her…and called her 'mom' she was now positive that they would be a happy family.

When Adam finally recovered from his surprise he hugged his son fiercely and a second later Tanya was hugging him.

The twins watched them from the water as they shared their private family moment. TJ smiled at his twin…happy that now Tyler would get the family he always wanted.

* * *

That night, Tanya and Adam lay contentedly in each other's arms. Tyler staunch defense of their relationship had made them so blissfully happy. The kids had gone to bed happily exhausted after their long swim.

All seemed right with the world. And it wouldn't stop there. They were about to get under the covers when the cell phone rang.

Adam was the first to answer it.

"Hello? Adam here."

_"Hey Adam why the sleepy voice?"_

"Tommy, don't ask."

_Tommy laughed. "I don't have to."_

"I appreciate that...what can I do for you?"

_Then he heard Kim's voice. "Hey Adam...are the kids behaving for you?"_

"They're perfect and I think TJ has a crush."

_Kim was silent for a second. "Are you sure your talking about the same twins?"_

Adam smiled at Tanya. "Yup."

_"Tommy....its a miracle!"_

_"I know right?" Tommy was laughing. "And what's this? TJ has a crush?"_

"Yep. And she's very pretty."

_"I just want to ask one thing....how did he meet her_?"

"The twins were playing hero and saved her from drowning.".

_Kimberly sounded like she was in shock. "You mean to tell me that the kids risked their lives to rescue someone else?"_

Adam grimaced and looked at his fiancé. "Yes they did and scared me half to death."

_Kim was talking to her husband. "Tommy.....the kids have inherited your need to rescue people_

_"I can tell beautiful I'm proud of them."_

_Kim sighed again. "You would be." Then she was speaking to Adam again "As long as there okay...and what about the girl?"_

"She's Japanese and a year older than the kids."

_Kim was quiet again. "Adam...is there something your not telling us?"_

Adam looked at Tanya. "Yeah Kim. There is."

_"And what would that be?"_

"Kim, the girls name is Mei her mom was Miyoko another victim of Demetrius."

_Kim was angry now. "That bastard....I wish I could say that I'm surprised."_

"I'm sorry Kim."

_"Her mom....she didn't make it....did she."_

"She didn't Kim. I'm sorry."

_Kim was angry again. "That bastard! Damn him!"_

_Tommy was speaking again. "Does she have a good home now?"_

"Yeah....that's the most surprising thing....Skull saved her....Ernie....adopted her."

_"Skull? That's a shock."_

"I felt the same way when I found out."

There was silence on the phone again. Then Tommy spoke up again. _"Hey Adam, where are the kids and Tanya we have something we have some news for them."_

"The kids are asleep in their room and Tanya's next to me listening in on the speaker phone."

_"Could you get them?"_

"Sure hold on." Adam gave Tanya the phone and left to get the kids.

_"So Tanya? Who's the vacation going?"_

Tanya grinned. "Just fine…Adam's asked me to marry him."

Kim sounded ecstatic. _"Oh my gosh! That's Awesome! You said yes?"_

Tanya grinned. "I did."

Tommy was speaking again. _"That's great! I wondered how long it would take for him to pop the question."_

By that time Adam returned with the sleepy twins in tow. "Hey guys. The kids were hard to wake up but their here!"

_"Hey Adam, Tanya just told me the news! Congrats!"_

Adam grinned….but then his smile faltered when he heard Tommy's unmistakable evil laugh.

"Um Tommy…what was that for?"

_"Payback Adam. Payback….your getting married….I finally get my revenge."_

Adam gulped…suddenly remembering his part in the 'kidnapping'…that involved Tommy just before his bachelor party. And how they had roughly dragged the white ninja from his jeep.

Adam was suddenly very scared…but he didn't dare show it."

"You have to catch me first….Almighty leader."

_"I have my ways."_

Adam gulped. "I'm doomed."

_"You know it."_

The black Ninjetti looked at Tanya. "I don't care…as long as I get to marry Tanya."

_"Sap."_

"Your one to talk aren't you 'winged lord of the sky'. "Your worse then I ever was."

_"I ain't complaining am I?"_

"You still have to catch me…I can disappear! You know! I'm still Ninjetti!"

Tommy just laughed again.

Tanya spoke up.. As much as I love all this banter between you too, the kids need to get back to sleep. What's the news you have?"

TJ was more awake now. "What's up dad?"

_"We have news for you guys… the kids especially."_

_"Well TJ, Terra, how would you feel about a little brother or sister??_

"Terra was really excited. "Mom? your gonna have a baby?"

Kim had a smile in her voice. _"Yes sweetheart...we just found out."_

Adam gripped Tanya's hand. "Congrats guys!"

_"Thanks Adam. TJ? Your being really quiet."_

TJ looked really surprised. "Wow Mom I…it's just awesome! I'm gonna be a big brother!

_Yep...you'll have another brother or sister to look after."_

Tanya was smiling. "Awesome! Congrats you guys!"

_"Thanks Tanya." We're really excited…Tommy especially. This time he can be around for it."_

"That's wonderful! It seems we both have something to look forward to!"

_"Yeah. But we can discuss this more when you get here in a couple of days. I know the kids are tired."_

Adam smiled at the kids. "Yeah…they're practically falling asleep on their feet."

Tommy was laughing. _"Yeah. We'll talk to you gets later…sleep well kids. And have fun with the rest of your vacation…we'll see you in a couple of days."_

Kim was talking again. _"I love you kids....try and stay out of trouble...please?"_

TJ opened his eyes sleepily. "We will mom."

Terra smiled. "Bye mom...dad....I love you!"

Tommy was speaking again. _"Love you guys too."_

_"Bye guys...congrats!"_

Tanya was grinning. "You too! have fun!

_"Just not too much fun."_

Adam looked scandalized. "Your one to talk Tommy!

The white ninja just laughed.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Bye guys!"

_"Bye all"_

TJ was still grinning. "Bye dad! see you in a couple days!"

_"Ok buddy. See you guys later!"_

"Bye dad Bye Mom!"

When Adam hung up he looked back at the kids who were falling asleep again. Lets get you kids back to bed.

When he returned several minutes later he curled up with Tanya in the middle of their bed.

Tanya kissed him softly. Its amazing isn't it. We're all moving on."

Adam kissed her back. "We are…and we all have so much to look forward to."

Tanya grinned at him. "I love you so much.:

Adam kissed her again and then a mischievous grinned lit up his eyes. "When Tommy said not to have too much fun…what do you think he meant?" He asked as he tenderly stroked her stomach."

Tanya grinned back at him. "I have no idea."

Adam moved his hand up to her chest…still stroking her. "Maybe we should find out?"

Tanya grinned as Adam claimed her mouth again.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Just one more chapter to go!**

**I hope you have all liked this story!**

**See you next chapter!**


	9. Epiloge: Moving On

**Here we are...at the final chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed this little adventure! I know I had fun writing it!**

**This chapter doesn't really focus on Adam and Tanya as much as the other chapters did...but i hope you all enjoy in anyway!**

* * *

The ship was almost to the dock.

"Make sure you check your room for anything you don't want to leave behind!" Adam reminded as the kids packed their bags. The kids had enjoyed the vacation. Even though they felt a little bummed that the vacation was coming to an end, they were really looking forward to the new lives they were beginning.

The twins were looking forward to seeing their parents…and they did have a new brother or sister on the way…not to mention starting school again…in a new town…with new friends to make. But mostly they just missed their parents.

Tyler felt happiest of all. He'd be getting a new mom…and he finally would have a complete family…and he suspected that it wouldn't be long before a new brother or sister would join their family…not with the way his mom and dad were acting…all mushy with each other. If he didn't have a girlfriend he'd find all that affection absolutely sickening.

The only thing that bummed them out was the fact that they had been unable to get their name cleared. The snobbish parents had kept a close reign on the bullies and they had not been able to get their proof.

But now it didn't really matter. They were home.

Andros had called them on the little communicator that Adam still carried with him that was linked up to the mega ship and told them that Tommy and Kim would be waiting for them at the dock.

Apparently, the parents were just as eager to see their kids again as the kids were to see their parents.

The ship docked an hour later. and the ramp was lowered. And the Parks and the twins. Said their goodbyes to Ernie and Mei with assurances that they'd see them at the juice bar the next day.

And so they parted ways, Ernie and Mei made their way to a waiting cab that would take them to the airport.

And then the tired vacationers, looked around to see the Olivers.

"TJ! There's mom and dad!" Terra told her brother as she raced to her parents. Tommy and Kim saw them and broke into smiles as their kids raced towards them.

"Hey, kids!" Tommy said as he hugged his daughter. "You guys have fun?" Tommy grimaced as the kids started talking at the same time.

"Kids! Please! One at a time." Kim said as she hugged TJ.

"Yeah dad! We had lots of fun! Terra said excitedly as she hugged her mom. But we missed you a lot."

TJ hugged his dad tight. "And we got to see a bunch of shows…and we rescued Mei from drowning! And we met Ernie again!"

Tommy looked down at his son with a knowing smile. But then he noticed Adam, Tanya, and Tyler walking together. He was pleased that they really looked like a tight close family. And they looked really happy.

He drew Adam into a manly hug. "Hey man, how was the vacation?"

Adam grinned. It was a new experience. The kids were great and Tanya and I are engaged now, this was a wonderful vacation."

Tommy grinned at the genuinely happy smile his friend and former teammate sported. He knew exactly how Adam was feeling at the moment and it warmed his heart.

Kim walked forward to Tanya and gave her a welcoming hug. "Its nice to see you again. I hope the kids behaved?"

Tanya looked in the kids again. "Yeah, we had a few incidents here or there but nothing we couldn't handle."

"And your gonna be Mrs. Adam Park soon. You gotta tell me, how did Adam propose?"

Tanya glowed at the question. "On the deck…at sunset…the kids were asleep. Kim…it was beautiful."

Kim gave Tanya another hug. "I want to know about everything. Come on, Andros and Ashley are waiting for us.."

"And how about you Tyler…did you have fun too?" Tommy was asking his nephew.

"It was great! Being on a ship is so much fun! I've never had so much fun in my life."

Kim smiled at him. "Looks like we all had fun this summer…but come on, our ride is waiting for us."

Tommy and Kim led them to a secluded spot just outside the dock and spoke into his own communicator.

"Andros, we're ready to beam up."

Then the 7 of them beamed up in multi colored flashes of light.

* * *

Aboard the ship, they were greeted by Ashley and Andros and settled into the bridge as the space rangers took their stations and set off for Angel grove.

It was then that Kim pulled her daughter aside. She had noticed that her daughter sported another piece of jewelry…one that she hadn't seen before.

"That's a nice bracelet, I take it you used your cash card to buy it?"

Terra blushed and ducked her head…in a way that reminded Kim of herself.

"N..No Ma'am."

Kim smiled at her daughter and lowered her voice. "Did a certain young man give it to you?"

Terra bashfully nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Kim lifter her daughter's chin. "And did anything else happen on the cruise? I promise that I won't tell your dad."

This time when Terra looked at her mom she was grinning. "He kissed me."

Kim stifled a giggle. "He did?"

Terra giggled back as she nodded. Kim grinned and drew her daughter into a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

On the other side of the ship Tommy was having conversation with his son. "So, what else happened on the cruise."

TJ grinned. "Well, we ran into some bullies on the ship…and rescued Mei from drowning…"

This was the second time Tommy heard about Mei from his son. "I see…and do we have a crush on this …Mei?

TJ shrugged. "No, she's cool…and tough…but she's just friend."

Tommy looked at his son skeptically. "And are you sure about that?"

"Daaaaad!" he said in a pleading voice.

Tommy drew his son into a hug. "Its okay…your secrets safe with me…and did anything else happen on the cruise?"

TJ nodded. Yeah, Terra and I discovered when we were rescuing Mei that we could reach other's thoughts…and talk to each other in our heads."

Tommy looked at him. "As in telepathy?" TJ cocked his head. "Kinda. We couldn't talk to each other when we were under the water. I just kept thinking in my head that she was drowning and we needed to get her up to the air. And then all the sudden Terra was answering me back…but we were still underwater. Ever since then, we've been able to communicate like that. Even when we don't need to. And then when we ran into those bullies and the mean girls called her fat, I could feel her sadness and depression as if I was feeling them too, it took me a while till I figured how to block them out."

Tommy was surprised at this information. He had no idea that the Ninjetti Power worked like that. It was something to share with his wife later.

* * *

Before long, the ship was hovering over the Angel Grove.

It had been planned a few days before the kids were to return that there would be a cook out at the Cranston's new cabin in the woods. It was a nice cabin that with help from Andros, had been set up so that he could receive transmissions from Aquitar and even KO 35. And there was also a lot of room for Grayson and Misty who had just had their litter of pups.

Surprisingly, there were only three of them in the litter. Two females and one male. Billy had already decided to keep the male around and had named him Bullet. The two females had yet to be named as the Cranston's were planning to find them good homes as soon as they were weaned.

The cabin had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and a dining room. Since the cabin was custom built to Billy's design, Tommy had asked what the extra room was for which was just a little bigger then the master bedroom. Billy had been less then informative…stating that it was just for his inventions…and nothing more.

No one believed him. But since the blue Ninjetti had played such a big role in saving the Oliver twins, no one said anything more.

Kat had delighted in showing off the nursery that was right next to the master bedroom. At two and a half months of pregnancy, she was really beginning to glow. All the women could see it. The nursery had been painted a light blue with little wisps of pink here and there. The pale blue crib in the corner had pale pink sheets and there were stuffed wolves all over the place.

As Kim looked around the nursery, she couldn't help but think of the little child that was growing inside of her at that very moment. Tommy had been so happy when he found out. He had twirled her around in much the same way the he had the day she had agreed to go with him to the dance.

The Scotts had been the first to know and then the kids. Today, they would share their news with the rest of the rangers today… just before the newly engaged couple would share their news.

Kim gently placed a hand on her stomach. Hardly believing how her life had changed.

Tanya grinned at her as she did. Besides Trini she was the only other ranger that knew the little secret.

The former yellow ranger couldn't help but think about the new life she was about to begin in little more then four months or so, when she would become Mrs. Adam Park.

Just the night before, she and Adam had lay in their bed basking in the after glow of their coupling. They had discussed many things including what sort of wedding they would have, where they would have it, and even the members of their wedding parties.

Adam had not been able to stop thinking of the ominous revenge that Tommy had promised…and that evil laugh he heard after informing the Olivers of their engagement. He didn't show it…but he was as nervous as a ninja could get. He had then told her about his involvement in Tommy's kidnapping… how he had been the one to cover Tommy's mouth with his hand as the others opened the door and helped drag the white Ninjetti out of the jeep.

Tanya had done her best to soothe his nerves and Adam in turn had been grateful…which of course had led to yet another round of lovemaking. Tanya had never been so grateful to the birth control pills she had bought before leaving for the trip.

* * *

Tommy glanced at his kids as they sat a wooden picnic table. He had noticed subtle changes in the trio's behavior on coming back from the vacation. They seemed a lot closer then when they had left.

He was pleased and intrigued at the way Tyler acted around his daughter. He seemed to be even more…gentlemen-like around her. He had noticed the way he had allowed her to sit down first…he even held her plate for her as she had bent over and pulled her bottle of soda from the ice chest.

Normally, he would have been suspicious of him if he were any other boy. But he had been apart of Tyler's life since he had been reunited with Adam all those years ago when Adam was still the head nurse for the angel grove children's shelter.

And now, Adam was planning to open his own pediatrics clinic. He would not be opening it till after his wedding of course but he was even now scouting for possible locations. In his absence Aisha and Rocky had continued to look for him.

It was for sure...that with everything that had occurred on the cruise, the three of them now seemed closer…and he knew that if ever another insane psychopath showed up wanting to take over the world…those three would be the ones to take up the power ranger helm.

And they'd be awesome at it.

Just then Tanya had walked out and sat down next to Adam, giving him a brief kiss on the lips and then whispering something in his ear…which made Adam grin and nod.

Kim sat down next to him just then briefly stroking his thigh under the table…causing Tommy to kiss her back…and soon they were lost in another each others eyes as they passionately made out.

Then they heard an over the top gagging sound and then "Hey lovebirds! Break it up! There's children present!"

Tommy broke the kiss and looked over at Jason who had yelled at them. "Rocky will just have to get over it won't he?"

"Hey!" Rocky said in an offended voice. "Leave me out of this. Just cause I don't make out in public with every girl I date doesn't make me a child!"

Billy almost dropped his spatula as he burst out laughing.. Kat walked over to him and took the cooking utensil from him and flipped over the burger that he was about to pick up before the outburst.

When he could breathe again Kat handed the utensil back again and Billy kissed her before going back to his grilling duties.

When everyone had been served and was sitting down, Tommy got up and cleared his throat…gaining everyone's attention.

Kim and I would like to share our news with everyone…he looked at Kim smiling. Kim got up and wrapped her arms around him. "We're gonna have a baby!"

The rangers all erupted with cheers and congratulations for their most revered coupled. Kim and Tommy beamed at all of them before looking over at Adam with a questioning look. Adam grinned back at him and whispered something to Tanya who grinned at him and together they stood up.

When the cheers died down Tommy held up his hand and now Adam and Tanya have their own announcement to make."

When Oliver's sat down again…Adam took a deep breath…never the one to draw attention to himself…and felt Tanya squeeze his hand encouragingly.

"A few nights ago, as Tanya and I took a walk along the top deck of the cruise ship…we were discussing our future…and…I asked her to marry me and complete the family I have with Tyler."

"And I said yes." Tanya finished glowing with excitement. An even bigger chorus of cheers and applause met the announcement then there had been with Tommy and Kim's announcement.

Rocky was the first one to approach them and hug them both. "It's about time you two."

He said stepping away as the rest of the rangers including Zack, Andros, and Ashley stepped forward to congratulate the happy couple.

Tommy and Kim sat back watching as Adam and Tanya got their moment in the spot light. They weren't mad about the other couple stealing their thunder. They were happy for their friends. Adam and Tanya both deserved the kind of happiness that he and his wife had found…happiness, love, bliss.

Adam and Tanya deserved all that and more…and it was along time coming.

* * *

**One month later**

Kim and Tommy sat cuddling on the couch in the living room of their brand new four bedroom, two bathroom house about 5 miles from the dojo.

Their kids would be home from their first day at Angel Grove Elementary school any minute and they were both enjoying the quietness of the house.

Just a few feet away in front of the fireplace on her own little green blanket, lay Whisper, the wolf/husky mixed puppy that the kids had begged to adopt from Billy.

At first they had been unsure…and had given the kids the responsibility lecture. The kids had promised to take care of her…and they had yet to break their promise.

In the weeks since taking her home with them, Tommy and Kim had fallen in love with the puppy…and even helped with taking care of her.

Just then, Whisper had perked up her ears at hearing the kids come through the front door. She raced to the door to welcome her young owners home.

"Hey Dad, hey Mom." Terra said as TJ followed her into the room depositing their back packs on the recliner.

Tommy smiled. "Hey kids, how was school?"

"It was great! The teachers are so much nicer then the ones at the old school!" TJ answered. "Oh…and Uncle Adam told me to give this to you when he dropped us off. He would have stayed but he and Tyler wanted to get to the dojo to help Uncle Rocky with the afternoon lessons."

Tommy nodded and held out his hand as Terra handed them what he knew was a wedding invention.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the fancy yellow and green card.

**It read:**

**Your invited to the wedding of Mr. Adam Park and Miss Tanya Sloan**

**At the Snowy Valley Mountain Resort**

**35100 Highway 18 Running Springs, California**

**Plan on staying the entire week of Christmas.**

**RSVP as soon as possible as the resort tends to fill up fast.**

**We hope to see you there!**

Tommy grinned evilly and handed the invitation to Kim as he got up and walked to their bedroom. "Beautiful...you can go ahead and RSVP. I...um…have some calls to make."

Kim shook her head and turned her attention to her children. "I'm glad that you had a good day. I know you guys don't have home work yet but why not go take Whisper upstairs with you and work on cleaning up your room. I call you when dinner's ready."

"Okay mom." Terra said as she and her twin made for the stairs with Whisper running after them. She watched in amusement as the puppy tried to climb the stairs. She wasn't quite big enough to climb the stairs. TJ laughed at her as he came back down to scoop up the puppy in his arms and carry her up the rest of the way.

Kim shook her head as she made her way to the bathroom…for the second time that hour. It was getting a little bit annoying…but she didn't really mind that much.

She and everyone else around her were moving on with their lives…And for Adam and Tanya and their son, their new lives were waiting to begin. In just a few more months.

She couldn't wait.

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you all had fun reading this! As you may have guessed...the next story in this series will of course be a Christmas Story set during the Park/Sloan wedding. As you also may have guessed...I am teaming up with fanficrluez to co-author this little story as a christmas present to all may faitful readers!**

**Stay Tuned for it! We hope to have it up in about a week or so!**

**Thank you all for reading! Please Leave reveiews!**


End file.
